A Stark by Another Name
by Crazy Narnia Fangirl
Summary: Post-Avengers. Loki is banished to Earth without his powers. He is under the watch of the Avengers and SHIELD at Stark Tower. But what happens when Stark has a daughter that catches his eyes? How will Stark react when this happens? And what chaos will come of it? Read and find out. Romeo and Juliet ish. Rated M for lots of language and smut in later chapters. Loki/OC
1. Another Stark

**Hello there and welcome to my fanfiction. I always wanted to write an Avengers fanfiction but my brain could never get a good idea for it; but now it has. For information on this please visit my profile. I am writing other fanfictions, if you want to know more about that than visit my profile. I will be working more on my other stories so updates will take some time for this one; that and ideas need to come into mind. There will be course language in this. Takes place in October, 6 months after the Battle of New York.**

**This is the edited vision of the first chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, the AMAZING Stan Lee and Marvel does.**

**Chapter 1. Another Stark.**

* * *

_Seventeen years ago, Tony Stark and his then girlfriend (turned wife) Elizabeth James (Stark) had a beautiful baby girl they named, Lydia Maria Stark. When Lydia was four years old her mother died of cancer. Tony raised his daughter with the help of (his assistant, turned CEO, turned girlfriend) Virginia "Pepper" Potts and (godfather) James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Lydia looks much like her father but has her mother's steel-blue eyes. She stands at 5'7", has her father's smarts and is finishing her last two years of university. Tony doesn't pressure her into becoming the next CEO of Stark Industries, he's letting her decide that._

_One thing that's very unique about Lydia Maria Stark is the fact she has a disorder called, Asperger Syndrome. You think being a Stark is hard? Try being a Stark with Asperger Syndrome. Only Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, Director Fury, Agent Coulson and the Avengers know about her disorder. And they would never tell a soul about it._

* * *

**Asgard. Third Person POV**

The All-Father sat atop his golden throne in the throne room of the golden realm eternal, Asgard. His eyes where on his adoptive son, Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and Chaos. The God of Mischief and Chaos was bound in shackles around his wrists and he was on his knees on the floor that lay before the golden throne. A grin was ever-present on the god's face.

The god was in trial because his time of imprisonment for trying to over come the realm Midard was at its end. The God of Thunder was a few steps away from his father, looking down at the man he still called his brother (Loki would still reject the idea when he mentioned it). The only one in Asgard that the god cared for was his adoptive mother, Frigga. She visited him many times in the pure white prison cell. Frigga was lessed then pleased with Loki trying to take over Midgard but she was just happy to see him.

"Loki Laufeyson seeing as you still have not learned your lesson you will be banished from Asgard and to Migard. You will be under the watch and care of the Avengers." The All-Father's voice boomed around the room.

"You really think that sending me back to Midgard will stop me? You are more of a fool than I thought." Said the God of Mischief with a grin on his face.

"I do not think. I know. You will be stripped of your powers until you have learned your lessons." The All-Father held out his hand and soon the green mist of the Mischievous God's powers came out. The god felt weak as his powers were drained from him. Soon all the green mist was in the All-Father's hand and gone, just like that. Loki was now a mere mortal, something he hated.

"Try as you may but I have many ways of creating chaos, even without my powers." The god said once his senses came back with the grin back on his face.

"Put the muzzle on him." The All-Father said to his guards. With struggle the guards put a muzzle on Loki's mouth, making it to where he couldn't talk. So instead the god gave cold stares to Thor and Odin.

"Thor Odinson, you will go to Midgard through the Bifrost. You are only allowed to come back to Asgard if I order it or harm has come to the realm; other than that you are to stay on Migard and watch Loki."

"Yes, father." The Thunderer said.

"Now go to Heimdall and tell him you have my permission to go to Midgard." Now with the All-Father's permission the God of Thunder and a few guards took Loki (not without struggle of course) to where Heimdall was waiting for them at the newly repaired Biforst.

"Right this way." Heimdall said before Thor could say anything. Thor and Loki followed him inside while the guards stayed outside waiting until they were gone. When they got into the Bifrost Heimdall put his sword into the turner making the Bifrost groan and spin wildly while pointing to place of destination. "I will be watching." Heimdall said before he dug his sword in deeper causing Thor and Loki to be suddenly pushed forward.

* * *

**Earth**

A cloud was forming in the desert. Suddenly a tornado like cloud formed hitting the Earth; after a while the cloud disappeared leaving just a unique burn design on the ground and two Norse Gods. The two gods walked towards a SHIELD quinjet where Director Fury, Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton and a few other agents were waiting. Thor walked up to the man in charge, Nick Fury.

"Have you informed Stark?" Thor said.

"Not yet." Director Fury said.

"So this will be a big surprise for him." Thor said looking at Loki who was giving a cold stare at Fury.

"Well let's not keep him waiting." Fury said. With that they walked into the quinjet. Their destination, Stark Tower.

* * *

**Stark Tower, New York City, New York. Lydia's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully in my large bed until I someone, Dad, shake me making me wake up.

"Hey wake up Kiddo." The very familiar voice said. I opened my steel-blue eyes to see the familiar pair or brown eyes looking down at me. Yeah, my dad was genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, part-time Avenger, Tony Stark. Can you say weird family? I winced at the sight of the sun in sky.

"But I don't want to get up." I said closing my eyes, turning to the other side of my bed and covered myself even more with my sheets. "Besides isn't a weekend?"

"You still have to get up."

"But I don't want to." I felt the bed get lighter and next thing I knew my covers were ripped off me. My eyes shot open and I went to grab the covers but my dad moved away. "Get me back my covers!"

"Good, your up." He had a smirk on his face and I wanted to wipe it clean off. "Now get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"You have 30 minutes before I eat your food. So hurry up." With that he was gone. I huffed, grabbed my pillow from behind me and screamed into it.

* * *

I got dressed in red sweatpants, black tank top, white sweater, fussy socks and Adidas. I went to the elevator and picked one of the floors my dad and I have breakfast on; we called it the "family floor". The family floor was a mix of kitchen, family and dining room. Once the elevator doors opened I was welcomed with the fresh scent of pancakes, bacon, hash browns and raspberries.

"Finally I was just about to eat your food."

"Don't you dare, mister, or I will take out your reactor."

"Trying to kill your father?" He started putting my favorite foods on the plate.

"It's not like I haven't before."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Watch your back." He narrowed his eyes at me while I took a bite of my pancake. "Is Banner in the lad?"

The Avengers started living in Stark Tower with us. Thor would visit often from Asgard, Natasha and Clint would be here when they weren't on a mission for SHIELD, Bruce enjoyed living here with my dad and I and Steve decided to live in the tower because he thought it would help him around the time. Living in the tower was much different from the mansion in Malibu, mainly because there was a lot more people here when it would be just my dad and I.

"Yeah but he said he'd love it if you brought him breakfast because-"

"He loves seeing my amazing smile. I know." He grinned at this.

"I don't understand why though, because you're evil." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"I'll go take this to him right now and don't eat my food, mister." I said walking back towards the elevator.

"I will try to contain myself but no promises." We both chuckled at this.

* * *

Once in the elevator I pushed the button to one of the labs I know Banner would be in; once there I saw him working. I put in my passcode into the door and he that's when he finally talked.

"I know you were coming," He turned around to see my confused face. "I could smell the food from the elevator." I giggled at his remark.

"And as always I bring a smile on my face as while."

"My favorite thing to see in the morning it-"

"Just brightens up your day. I know you say that all the damn time." He chuckled at this; I put the plate next to him. "So what are you working on?"

"Science stuff."

"Of course what else is there to do in New York City!?" He grinned at this.

"I don't know." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me later?"

"I don't see why not but I get to pick this time."

"Oh my gosh please don't pick a science movie again. I feel asleep last time I watched one." I grabbed his shoulders, shook him and looked at him crazily. "That's why I don't let you pick the movies."

"Don't worry I won't be a science movie." He chuckled.

"Good." I said letting go of his shoulders. The sound of a quinjet come from over head.

"Tasha and Clint must be back from their mission."

"Must be. I'll go up and cheek it out. Please try to get out of the lad today."

"I make no promises." He had a smirk on his face. I went back to the elevator and back to the family floor.

* * *

Once the doors opened I smelt the scent of breakfast again and saw much more than that.

"Bruce said he's going to watch a movie with me later do you…" I went wide-eyed at what I saw; Agent Romanoff, Agent Barton, Director Fury, Thor, some other agents and another person with a gag around his mouth and chains on his wrists. My only guess was that he was Loki. "Oh, is this something secret that I shouldn't hear but my dad will tell me later because that's what he does?" I said looking at Fury.

My dad came up to me with my breakfast. "Out." He said shoving my plate and drink in my hands.

"Aw! Daddy!" I said in a fake whine/disappointed voice. "Why can't I listen? It will save you time when you go to tell me."

"Because Loki that's why. I want you to go back to Bruce, he will keep you safe."

"Wait! You know about this and you didn't tell me! You knew the dude who tried to screw up the world was going to come here and didn't tell me. Did the whole 'Oh! I'm dying because my arc rector is poisoning me and 'I'm going to tell my daughter everything' never get though your thick superhero head?!" I shouted.

"I didn't know he was coming here, missy! All I knew is what Thor told me and that was that he had to go back to Asgard for his shit head brother's trial! Would you go to the lab? I will tell you and Bruce everything later! Just do this one thing for me! Got it?"

"Fine." I shouted. I pushed the button for the lab. I looked Loki dead in the eye. "Screw you!" I yelled at him.

* * *

I went back to the lab. Once I got back Bruce was in the longue near the lab; it was separated from the lab though glass panels. He looked confused once I came in.

"I thought you were going to eat upstairs?" He said as I sat down next to him.

"I was but..."

"What?"

"Dad will tell us later just please don't turn into the big guy?"

"Is it that bad?"

"I yelled "Screw you" at Loki." I said taking a bite of bacon. He groaned and put his head in his hands

"Please don't tell me he's back."

"Don't worry dad will."

* * *

**So what do you think of the changes so far? Please tell me in a review. Like I said it will take longer to update this story then my other one; so you may have to wait a week or so for the next chapter. If you don't know what Asperger Syndrome is look it up.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxo**


	2. You've got to be joking

**Here is chapter 2! OH MY FLIPPIN GOD! DID ANYONE SEE THE THOR 2 TRAILER!? OF COURSE YOU DID! LOKI THOUGH! *faints over to much hotness* I need life alert or a doctor! Yes, Doctor Loki! *evilly rubs hands together* Did anyone see the trailer for Agents of SHIELD? Cause I did! "Don't touch Lola" Laughed out loud at that part! Sorry for grammar mistakes in the last chapter. I do my best with those. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are ****not**** welcome. Reviews are much appreciated. ****This is the edited version.**

**WARNING: I have seen Iron Man 3 (FLIPPIN AWESOME MOVIE BY THE WAY) and when the Marvel logo went up I told my dad, "I am so using quotes of these in my story". I will try to sneak them in every now and then. So if you haven't seen the movie possible spoilers for your non seeing Iron Man 3 ass.**

**Feel free to PM about Iron Man 3 so we can fangirl together. **

**Response to WarriorDragonElf54 and Darniece (guest): I will do something like that much later in the story, so don't worry. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Marvel? No? Well that's because I don't. I wish I owned Loki though. ;)**

**Chapter 2. You got to be joking.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

There was something about the young Stark that caught Loki's attention. Maybe it was the fact he never knew that Stark had a daughter or the fact she was just like her father in many ways. Either way Loki knew just from seeing her that she was held dear by the Avengers. And by knowing this he knew a way to get under the Avengers skin.

* * *

Tony turned around and walked up to Loki. "You listen here. I don't give a damn what you did last time you were here but you touch, talk or even look at my daughter I will beat your ass to a pulp."

"Calm down, Stark." Director Fury said. "Is Rogers in the building?"

"Yes." Tony said returning the cold stare Loki was giving him.

"Can you call him up, he needs to hear this?"

"I'm watching you." Tony said to Loki. Tony went over to his desk and grabbed a control pad. "JARVIS, connect me with Cap."

"Right away, Sire." The computer said. Soon enough Steve was on the screen.

"What is it, Stark?" Steve said. Tony didn't answer he just turned the pad around to show him Loki. "What the Hell is he doing back?"

"Get up here and Thor will tell you everything." Fury said.

"I'm on my way." With that Steve was off the screen. A couple of minutes later he was in the room. "Get talking, Thor." Everyone's attention went to Thor (but Loki who started looking outside the window).

"My father had banished Loki to Midgard until he has learned his lesson." Thor said before Tony intervened.

"Wasn't our batting his ass enough of a lesson for him." Tony said.

"Would you tell Thor finish, Stark?" Fury said clearly annoyed by Tony.

"Anyway. My father has taken away his power so he can do no harm."

"Yes, because he can no harm without his powers." Tony said. Fury gave him a look that said shut-up-before-I-kick-your-ass. "Go on, Point Break."

"My father has decided to put the Avengers and SHIELD under the watch of Loki."

"Wait one damn second. You're telling me Loki has to stay here in the tower."

"It's the only place we can keep all eyes on him and keep him at a safe distance."

"Keep him at a safe distance?" Tony said walking up to Thor. "Did you not see my daughter's face? She's been in enough danger as it is. He is not staying here."

"Listen Stark." Fury said. "I'm having Agent Romanoff and Barton stay here to keep an eye on things. You can keep Loki in a cage for all I care."

"Yes, because that went perfectly last time."

"I have orders to stay on Earth unless told otherwise by my father." Thor said.

"If he's going to stay here I'm going to have an avengers in the same room as him."

"Whatever you need to do. I'm keeping the muzzle and cuffs here for when he does something bad. I have get back to the helicarrier. Lord knows the council will be on my ass for this." With that Fury and the other agents left leaving Romanoff, Barton, Rogers, Thor, Loki and Tony.

"I hope you don't mind but I want to take the muzzle and cuffs off Loki." Thor said.

"Fine. Whatever." Tony said. Thor took off the muzzle and cuffs off Loki and once he did you could see the grin on the god's face.

Loki looked directly at Tony. "What a beautiful daughter you have, Stark. All though she would look so much more beautiful underneath me screaming my name out as I fuck her senseless." Tony's blood was boiling at Loki's words. Before Tony could say anything Natasha injected.

"Tony? Why don't you go tell Bruce and your daughter about Loki?" Natasha reframed from using Lydia's name knowing Loki know use it against Tony. "We'll handle Loki."

"Fine." With that Tony handed for the elevator to the lab Bruce and Lydia where in.

* * *

**In the lab. Lydia's POV**

I was in the lounge room singing along to some U2 songs; Bruce went back to the lab once he finished breakfast. Seeing Loki brought back all the bad times; like when I saw Obadiah in the Iron Monger suit at Stark Industries, Ivan Vanko trying to kill my dad on the race tracks in Monaco and when I was in the jet with Pepper watching my dad put a missile in space. I was worried about what was going to happen and why Loki was here. After a long while my dad came into the lounge.

"Hey I need you to come out here I need to talk to you and Banner." I nodded and walked into the lab; I kept a safe distance away from Bruce just in case he turned into the big guy. My dad explained everything and you could say I wanted to kick Loki's face in.

"You got to be joking dad." I said once he finished explaining.

"So Loki's staying here with us?" Bruce said.

"Yeah." Dad said.

"Well that will be just... fantastic."

"Dad? What does this mean?"

"It mean we have to keep out guard up around Loki. He may be without his powers but knowing him he'll still try things. Lydia you need to be extra careful, got it."

"Got it."

"Okay, how about we go upstairs?"

"What about Loki?"

"Don't pay attention to him. He's just trying to get under our skin."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

"Don't worry, kiddo, I'm going to keep you safe."

"I know you will. You always do."

"Come on."

* * *

Once there I saw Natasha and Clint on the couch watching TV, Steve was on the couch as well but he was keeping his eyes on Loki, who was by the window without his cuffs or muzzle on and Thor was in the kitchen looking for food. Once he had the elevator doors close Loki turned around with a grin on face.

"The young Stark." Loki said walking over to me with his emerald-green eyes looking at my steel-blue. The Avenger's attention went to him watching his every movements. "I have never know of your existent until our meeting some time ago. You look so much like your father. Tell me what's it like knowing the man who tried killing your father and his friends is going to live in the same place as you." He was just a 5 feet away from me now.

"Enough, Loki." Thor said firmly coming in between us with my dad next to him.

Loki put his hands up in surrender. "Relax. I wont do anything... yet." His last word sent a shudder through me. Loki walked away and back to the window.

"Hey why don't we all watch a movie?" Bruce said.

"What did you have in mind?" Natasha said.

"We haven't watched Star Wars in a while.

* * *

We watched the Star Wars: A New Hope; Loki was still staring outside the window. We didn't get far into the movie before Pepper came into the room. Pepper was my best friend and mother like person. She has been there for since I was 5 years old; in fact she was the one who realized I have Asperger Syndrome. I'm very happy she and my dad are dating because for as long as I could remember I thought they should be together.

"Tony I have some things I need…" She stopped mid-sentence upon seeing Loki. "W-Who that?"

"That's Loki." Said Thor.

"O-Okay, why is he here? Didn't he go back to that Asgard place?"

"He did but our father-"

"Your father." Loki interjected.

"Our father sent him here as banishment; he is without power so he can do no harm."

"It's not like he can't do anything without his powers." Dad said.

"Yeah, Tony, because that really helps." Pepper said.

"Don't worry Pepper I'm going to put him a cage soon enough."

"Whatever, Tony, I need you for some things. Do you mind coming with me?"

"Will you guys watch my daughter for me?" He said to the others.

"Don't worry we got her covered." Natasha said.

"I am right behind you." Dad said jumping over the couch (much to Pepper's dismay) and following her out of the room.

* * *

About half-way through the movie my dad came back into the room with Pepper and Agent Coulson.

"Agent Coulson, how are you feeling today?" I said.

"Good, thank you for wondering, Miss Stark. How are you?"

"I was good until someone came into the picture." Coulson knew what I meant by the god who almost killed him. Loki walked over to us but not far because Thor got in the way

"I thought I killed you." Loki said though his teeth looking at Coulson.

"You were off by a couple of centimeter."

"What are you doing here Coulson?" Asked Natasha.

"Once I heard Loki was here I wanted to show him that he didn't get the job done." Coulson had a grin on his face. "Also I brought some news."

"Oh, what is it?" Steve asked.

"Because of our new guest, Director Fury has assigned me to work in the tower here and there. I will be checking up on things here, including Loki."

"Many chances to kill you with." Loki said.

"That's what you think. I'm Agent Coulson, I come back from the dead and I have a badge in badassery." I started laughing at Coulson's words much to Loki's dismay.

* * *

**So what do you think of the changes? I see Loki as taller than Tom Hiddleston (Tom Hiddleston is 6'2" and Lydia's 5'7" placing her under his nose) but as he said "There's no short ass gods around here" so I see him about a head taller then her. I like this redone chapter much more. I brought this chapter up right away because it was pretty easy to rewrite. All though I did accidentally deleted the document and had to think hard about what I deleted. Please leave a review. **

**Love, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxo **


	3. Friends

**Here is chapter 3! This chapter is very different from what it was before. I have pictures of the people on my profile. Again, sorry for grammar mistakes in the last chapter. As I said before I do my best with those.** **By the way the story is set in the year 2012 less than three weeks before Halloween but I make many references to this year. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not welcome. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Response to Guest: A long review :O. This should happen more often. *Burst through wall of person's house who talk negative about Pepper* Bitch, say what! Don't mess with my Pepper! Yeah, I love Pepper! Your comment on Lydia being strong/tougher than Loki is one of the reasons I rewrote this story because at first they got close too soon. Lydia is Tony Stark's daughter meaning she's been through a lot and because of it is very strong. So Loki is going to have to work hard for that Stark. And yes the story will be long and adventurous! I have a fanfiction on The Hunger Games, so yes I love it! I FLIPPED THE FRICK OUT when I saw Loki for the Thor 2 trailer! I had to literally bite my purse handle because I thought I was going to scream! The Catching Fire one was awesome too. Trailers are so much better in the theater.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not awesome enough to own the Avengers. *shakes hand in air* You win this time Marvel!**

**Chapter 3. Friends.**

* * *

Two days later on Wednesday (Loki arrived on a Monday, worst Monday ever) I was in the New York City public library looking for some books. My friends Bianca, David and Alex where with me (they got out of school an hour ago) and Happy and another bodyguard weren't far behind.

Bianca has brown hair, green eyes and tan skin. She was my best girl-friend, bisexual, the awesomest person to live and we did some volleyball out of her school. Bianca was the first girl I ever kissed (same for her) but the kiss was an experiment for us. David was my best boy-friend and figure skating partner. All though we were on a skating break because he injured his wrist during a lift in training. He was the first boy I ever kissed when I was 10 but it was mainly because we wondered what it was like. He has brown hair and blue eyes. Alex was the glue to our little family, he's gay, has black hair and brown eyes. I kissed him once but it was on a dare.

Hey, what can I say? I'm a Stark.

All three of them are 17 years old and seniors in high school and very popular (but don't let others in their group) because they're friends with me. David and Bianca's parents work for Stark Industries and came up to New York with their family for me (Dad of course paid them big time) and Alex was a friend they made in their high school. My friends didn't know about my Asperger Syndrome and some things my dad told me but they did know about the Avengers, if fact they see them every time they're at the tower.

"Okay. So tell me that again." Bianca said as we walked down the many bookcases. My friends weren't the best of listeners (that's what I thought away).

I stopped in my tracks, turned around and got closer to them. "Loki that dude who tried taking over Earth is back."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Thor's father sent him here."

"Isn't this a big thing seeing as he tried taking over Earth?" David said.

"He doesn't have his powers but he's still annoying as ever."

"I feel sorry for you." Alex said.

"You should. The guy tries hitting on me."

"Really?" Bianca said.

"Did Tony bet his ass?" Alex said.

"He didn't hit on me but it sounds like something. You guys can't say anything about this. Got it?"

"Got it." Bianca said.

"If a reporter gets a hold of this information… something bad could happen."

"Lydia, you know us, we wouldn't sell our soul to those evil reporters." David said.

"Come on I need to find those books." I started walking down the bookcases again.

"Why are you finding those books again?" David asked following me along with the others.

"Seriously! Do you guys even listen? If have them it may be able to help me with the shit that's going down." I said going down a bookcase. I looked at the back covers of the many books. "Here you are." I said taking a book from its slot. "_Myths and Legends of the Norse_, Eric Selvig suggested this book to me. I forget about it until I called him yesterday."

"Why do you need a book on Norse mythology?" I looked at David with a really look.

"Loki's the Norse God of Mischief and Chaos. If I do my research on Norse mythology there's a chance I can get to know about him more."

"Don't you have computers like crazy and a god who already knows that stuff?" Alex asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I like reading books and not going up to Thor and asking him about his crazy adoptive brother." I said.

"Relax." David said pulling his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry… I just haven't been able to sleep well since he got here and..." I said.

"We forgive you and try not to pressure yourself." Bianca said.

"Besides if we didn't forgive you the Avengers would come after our asses for breaking America's Sweetheart heart." Alex said.

"Hey." Bianca said. "I need some books for Spanish class. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." I said. We made way to the foreign language section of the library. Bianca started looking for books while I looked at David's right wrist that had a black brace on it.

"How your wrist doing, David?"

"It will be better in a month or so. I miss skating with you." David said looking at his wrist.

"I miss skating with you too but I have to say, I've been able to focus on college work and volleyball more."

"How's that going, college?" Alex asked.

"Ugh! I hate it because it's so easy to do."

"Genius daughter problems, hum." Bianca said.

"Yeah." Bianca finally had her book.

"Lydia, do you know Spanish?"

"Tengo muchas ganas de patearle el culo a Loki y sí sé español."

"What?"

"I said, 'I really want to kick Loki's ass and yes I know Spanish."

"Oh. How many languages do you know?"

"I know German, some Spanish, French, sign language and Arabic. I only know Arabic because when we made weapons they ended going to the Middle East because our troops were there so my dad wanted me to."

"Cool."

"Oh! Because of Thor I know some Old Norse."

"Really cool! We need to check these books out."

"Here." David said coming up to me and taking the books from my hands. "I'll go check those out for you."

"You'll need my card to do that." I said digging in my purse. "Here you go."

"David can you take mine too?" Bianca said.

"No." David said.

"David, please." I said bringing out the big blue eyes and pout.

"Fine."

"Thank you. My card is on the books." Bianca said.

"Thank you, David." I said with a smile.

"Anything for you, Stark." He said before we walked away.

I looked at Alex and Bianca who were sharing a look. "What?" I asked confused.

"You know for a genius you're pretty dumb." Bianca said.

"They're one phone call away."

"David totally has a crush on you."

"Not just a crush." Alex said. "He's in love with you." He bopped my nose and I swatted his hand away.

"For the last time, he's not in love with me." They were convinced that David had a crush on me. "I've told him countless time I only see him as a friend."

"Sweetheart." Alex said putting his hand on my shoulder. "He may have been friend zoned thousands of times but that it's stopping his late night actives to you. He won't even stop when he's inside you."

"It's true." Bianca said nodding her head.

"You two are disgusting." I said.

"Honey." Alex said putting his other hand on my shoulder. "We're your friends and you're a Stark."

"Seriously, Lydia." Bianca said. "I see the way he looks at you. He's never coming out of this trance you set on him."

"I did absolutely nothing."

"Honey, you set that trance the moment you saw him."

"I only see David as a friend. Have my constant telling you of this never come through your less intelligent minds?"

"Honey." Alex said. "When you kissed him the first time that was the moment David knew he was straight."

"For the last time he was my first kiss and he both wanted to know what it was like!"

"I have to admit." Bianca said. "When we shared that kiss it did make me gay for you. And I know this might be off topic, but why do guys get horny when they see girls kiss?"

"Bitch, you were already bisexual and guys are weird so you'll have to ask my dad about that last one. Besides if I kissed him then why didn't my kiss make you straight, Alex?"

"Bitch, you can't change me. Besides that was a dare." We started laughing

"Why are you all laughing?" David said once he came back.

"Nothing, Alex just made a joke. You had to be there." I said wiping a tear from my eye; David just rolled his eyes.

"Come on." I said leading the way out to the doors.

"What do we do now that you have your guy's books?" David said.

"Yeah, I really need to study and same as those two." Bianca said motioning to David and Alex.

"Starbucks and to the tower to study."

"Starbucks up in this bitch!" Alex said raising his hand up in a fist.

"Are you sure your dad will be okay with us being in the tower along with _him _being there." Bianca said.

I turned to look at them while walking and brought up my pinky. "I have my dad wrapped around my little pinky. I can do whatever I want. Besides my dad will kick you guys out at one point." We all laughed.

* * *

Once we got outside the library we went to the car, got in and went to the Starbucks near the tower. After Starbucks we went to the tower and Happy dropped us off at the entrance.

"Thanks, Happy." I said as we climbed out of the car.

"Anything for you kid." Happy said. Once we were all out Happy drove away, we went into the tower and walked through the crowd of people.

"All these people don't know Loki's here." Bianca said close to me.

"Yeah, and let's keep it that way." We got near to the elevators and the attendant, who lets people pass onto the elevators, nodded as we passed. Once we got into the elevator I pushed the button to the floor and remember something. "Oh, by the way if you see Loki do not say my name." I said with my back to the doors and sipping my Strawberries and Crème.

"Why?" David said taking a sip of his drink.

"Dad doesn't want us to say it in front of him."

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"He said so that's why and he doesn't want him to get comfortable with me."

"Okay, we'll do our best." David said.

"Thank you." I went for another sip of my drink and found it empty. "Damn thing is empty." I said turning around and putting my back on the wall.

"That's because you always drink them too fast." Bianca said. The doors opened and we found the family floor empty.

"Perfect." I said walking out. "No one's here."

"Whatever, let's get studying." Bianca said jumping over the couch and sitting down.

"Let's."

* * *

After a few hours of minor interruptions, side tracking, snacking, laughing, Youtubing and some studying (this happens a lot for us unless it's a big studying session) we finally got bored.

"Okay." Bianca said with her pencil in her hand. "I need a sentence for Spanish."

"Loki es un idiota." I said throwing a ball over my head. Bianca looking in her Spanish book and looked up the words.

"Something of then that, Lydia." I started laughing.

"What did she say?" David said.

"If I'm correct she said, 'Loki is a douchebag'."

"Is that really what you said?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." I said clutching my stomach.

"Come on Lydia, I need something because this is due on Friday."

"Okay." I told her some 'useable' things in Spanish. By the time we were done the doors to the elevator opened. I saw Loki being pushed by my dad and Thor behind him.

Loki's eyes moved to me and before he could say anything I said something. "Nunca se puede ganar la tierra que bajo bastardo vida." My dad looked at me and Loki and snorted.

Loki narrowed his eyes at me. "Little Stark with her worthless Midgardian friends. Tell me Little Stark, why should a person of your smarts would be friends with ones such as these. I know you could find better friends, ones that have a brain in their little Midgardians brains. And why would you be their friend when you have so much money, when these don't even have a penny to their names."

"We hang out with her because she's our friend." David said slamming his book closed and putting it away. "We don't care about her smarts or her money. We care about her. So shut up before Tony makes you."

Before Dad could say anything Loki talked again while looking at him. "Daddy Stark isn't stopping me so I take that as a continue talking." He looked back to me but before he could say anything Dad intervened.

"You don't talk to my daughter and her friends like that. Ever." Dad turned to us. "You three. Get out of here. Now." He said with a firm voice.

"Yes, sir." David said.

* * *

They packed up their things and I escorted them outside where their parents were waiting. David's ride was a bit late so we talked while the sun was coming down in the sky and a nice soft cool wind was going

"I'm sorry you have to live with… that thing." David said.

"Don't. It's part of the job description. Starks have to deal with shit like this all the time but it only makes us stronger. Like the Avengers." He let out a soft chuckle.

"What were you talking about back at the library that made you laugh so much?"

"You still on me about that?"

"I not literally on… but yes." I rolled my eyes.

"We were talking about the time you and I kissed."

"Oh, that's it?"

"That and Alex called me a bitch and said I couldn't change him."

"Sounds like him."

"Yeah. That and the two pins heads are convinced that you have a massive crush on me because of our first kiss."

"Did they?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think of it?" David asked looking at me in the eyes.

"David, you are my best friend and figure skating partner. I will only ever see you as a friend."

"Your feelings can always change, Lydia."

"David… just don't."

"Don't worry Lydia; I know your feelings will never change." His ride pulled up, he went to it and he stopped before closing the door. "I can always hope though."

"Better stop hoping." I said before he closed the door and drove away. "Or you'll get really hurt."

* * *

As I went back up to the floor I texted Bianca, Alex and David in a group message.

"_Are you guys up for coming to the tower on Friday?" _I sent with my Stark Phone (better than an iPhone).

"_Are you talking a sleepover?" _Bianca sent.

"_What else?"_

"_I'm up for it if the others are." _David sent.

"_You would go even if we didn't say yes, David, because you want to see Lydia in her pjs." _Alex sent making me roll my eyes.

"_So, true." _Bianca sent.

"_Lydia, were a slutty outfit to make David go loco." _Alex sent making me laugh.

"_David and I are only friends. Get that through your thick heads!" _I sent.

"_Yeah and you guys can go fuck yourselves while you're at it." _David sent.

"_All ready on it. ;)" _Alex sent.

"_Gross. So what do you say about the sleepover?" _I sent.

"_I'm in." _Bianca sent.

"_Second that."_ Alex sent.

"_Third that."_ David sent.

"_Awesome! We can watch Rocky Horror Picture Show and do other fun shit." _I sent.

"_I haven't seen that movie in a while! Can't wait to mess up the place!" _Bianca.

"_Just like old times." _David sent.

"_Hey, I have to go, talk to you guys later. Bye." _I sent.

"_Bye."_ They all sent.

The elevator doors opened, I saw all the Avengers scattered in the room and Loki looking out the window. This stopped when he saw me.

"Little Stark." He said walking over to me with an evil grin on his face. "So nice to meet your friends. I have to say when I almost conquered your precious planet I would have snapped their necks off."

"Don't talk about my friends like that. Ever. And it's too bad the Avengers kicked your puny ass, especially Hulk, Puny God." Thank the Lord for security footage. Loki's face was a mix of hate and rage. "You will never win. It's in the bad guy's nature to never win."

"So you think. I have powerful friends." He was 5 feet away from me.

"So does the Avengers. And they will kick your ass every single damn time." I said with my eyes narrowed and arms crossed, Loki was now 3 feet away.

"You're weak and pathetic!" He spat.

"I was, but after all the shit I went through I got stronger. So don't fuck with me."

Loki slammed his hands on the wall next to my head, but it didn't scare me. "I'll fuck you if I want!" He said looking down at me.

"In your dreams, bastard!"

Before Loki could respond he was pulled by his collar and shoved away by Thor. "Enough with this! You have gone too far by talking that way to Stark's daughter!" Thor shouted.

"Just a bit of fun, Brother." Loki said.

"I've had enough of him." Dad said. "Put him in his cell."

Thor, Natasha and Barton went to put Loki in his cell for the night (he was - for some reason - allowed out at daylight). When they came back we had dinner and went to bed.

Like the past few nights it took a while to fall asleep. My brain was everywhere and nowhere. I just wanted Loki to be gone or to die. Either one worked. I ended up falling asleep to Franz Schubert - String Quartet No. 13 in A Minor, D. 804. My favorite song.

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I was in my cell that looked much like the one I had on the Helicarrier but smaller and no drop at the bottom. Cameras were here and there watching my every move. I was allowed out of the cell in the morning – which I longed for to see the young Stark.

I was sitting down on the bench of the cell with my fingers digging into it. I couldn't sleep, never. It turned into a habit after Thor tossed me into the abyss. I never ate, because it didn't matter to me anymore. I couldn't understand why the Little Stark's friends stood up for her. She was above them yet she acted like she wasn't.

My thoughts where on nothing but the young Stark. She was smart and strong; I of course had to break her. I do love breaking my toys. There was something about her that was different from the rest. I felt as if there was a secret her father didn't even know. I of course had to find it. Her father was keeping her name from me. I had to know what it was.

I imagined the Little Stark under me as I thrust into her, with her screams and cries filling the room. Her slowly riding my member. Her small mouth around my cock, severing every bit of it. Her slick wetness, and knowing I created it. The feel of her firm breasts in my hands as I played with them. Her swollen lips hungrily wanting mine. Her tightening around me as her climax shook her. I knew after our first fucking she would want more, I would gladly accept, after she begs for me.

Thinking of her got me hard. I rubbed my hard member through all the leather thinking of Little Stark on it. Just thinking of her made me let out a low moan. "Whether you like it or not, Little Stark, I will fuck you and you all love every minute of it." I said aloud not caring.

* * *

**Loki has dirty thoughts! *gladly accepts to do them* What! Anyway. I will be going more into Lydia's social life; because not many stories - where Tony has a daughter – does the author talk about the daughter's social life. I will make more chapters with them in it. I really hoped you like this because I focused on this chapter and not my Narnia story *stares into your soul*. I will try to do more long chapter because it's feel good doing them, it gives you more to read, and gives a better outlook. Please review.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**P.S. Lydia said, "You can never win the Earth you low life bastard." to Loki, just so you know.**


	4. How I see them

**Here is chapter 4! This is a filler chapter. It's on Lydia's viewing the Avengers and the villains of Stark's past. Thought it would be nice for you to know how Lydia sees them. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not welcome. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Little side note: Word Doc on my computer is prissy about the title because it thinks Another shouldn't be capitalized. Stupid Word, like Loki says, "I do what I want!" I just want to say: Ramore361's stories inspired me to write this story.**

**Thank you to: YouLookLikeFOOD for helping me with the in-depth side of things.**

**Response to daleklover: I love smut too. What who typed that! I'm glad you like the rewrite. I'm also glad you find Lydia easy to relate too. And here is the next chapter! *jazz hands***

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not awesome enough to own the Avengers. *shakes hand in air* You win this time Marvel!**

**Chapter 4. How I see them.**

* * *

Macklemore & Ryan Lewis was blaring out in the speakers in my ceiling. I was bored in my room on Thursday. I just got back from university and I'm not practically working on the things my professor gave me. My mind was on the past.

* * *

**Tony Stark**

My dad, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, and part-time Avenger Tony Stark. Scratch that playboy part. Anyway. My dad isn't the best of dad's. He'd dump me for some one-night stand and Happy, Pepper, or Rhodey would have to take me home.

The day before he left we were talking and I asked if I could sleep in his room with him (it was something we did before he had to go somewhere without me). But the reporter chick changed that. Rhodey ended up taking me home.

Dad woke me up hours before he left so I could help him fix the Hot Rod. He apologized to me while working on the car. We had a long heartfelt goodbye before he left. The next day Rhodey was at the house and told me that he was missing.

I went into a deep depression and lost weight because I refused to eat. I ended up passing out and Pepper and Happy took me to the hospital. The doctor gave me medication and a few times Pepper and Happy had to shove it down my throat, I hate pills and find them impossible to take.

When my dad came back I turned into his personal leech. When we got Burger King he resisted my order that I always get. I asked him how he remembered and he said that he couldn't stop thinking about me. Also that my smile and laugh got him through the days just thinking about seeing it again was the reason he got out.

On the car ride to Stark Industries he told Pepper and I about his arc reactor. I was freaked out at first but I was thankful it saved his life. I was with him at the press conference. I don't socialize well and hate being the center of attention but I was afraid he would somehow disappear if I wasn't with him. I helped him work on the Iron Man suits and because of it our father-daughter relationship got better.

When the accident on the rooftop happened Pepper and I had to overload the reactor. I ended up getting glass in my head (later taken out) because of it falling down. The next day at the press conference Pepper and I stayed in the office while Dad told the world he was Iron Man. My dad told me after it that as he fought on the building he was only concerned about Pepper and mine's safety and that he'd keep doing it until the day he died.

Six months later we got closer over those months and he didn't sleep around as much. At the same time we got distant, the fact he never told me he was dying got to me because I could have helped him. He said that after the Expo he would be truthful with me from then on.

A year later before the Battle of Manhattan Pepper and I went to Washington D.C. Pepper was going to anyway but Dad wanted her to take me because he was worried about my safety. I went to say goodbye to him and saw the holograms, it was very intersecting. I saw a short clip of Loki but wasn't too worried about it.

Pepper and I watched from the Stark Industries private jet my dad put the nuke in the portal. When we got back to him I hit his chest a few times and yelled at him to never to do that again. He just put up with it and when I was done he said I'm sorry and gave me a hug and said how happy he was to be alive so he could see me. We went on a much-needed vacation after that.

Dad was my superhero before he was Iron Man.

* * *

**Pepper**

Pepper wasn't my biological mother but she felt like my mother. She was good with kids (I was five at the time we met) and understood me really well. This was one of the reasons Dad hired her as his assistant, that and the other one quit suddenly ;). Pepper took care of me more than she did Dad. I was the first person to tell her that they loved her; it was a few months after meeting her when I took her I that and she returned the words to me.

When my dad disappeared Pepper barely worked, she stayed at the house during that time and watched over me. When my dad was fighting Obadiah on the roof she kept me safe and was close to me.

I was with them when Dad made her CEO. I showed my displeasure by telling her I'd never get to see her again. She told me not to worry and she would always make time for me.

At the Stark Expo Pepper and I went back stage and I helped hack into the server. I was too hard for even me. Pepper and I left the backstage and outside. As one of the drones near us started blinking red, it took me a while until I realized it was a bomb about to explode. Dad got to us before I could say anything and took us to a roof top.

Once he landed I had to catch my breath and walked away, that's when I noticed Rhodey in the suit. He brought his pointer finger up to his lips and we watched the scene between my dad and Pepper unfold. When they kissed I jumped up and down. I screamed when they told me they were finally dating.

When Pepper and I were in the plane six months ago she held me close and told me he would come back. And he did.

Pepper was and always will be perfect.

* * *

**Rhodey**

Rhodey was my godfather and damn proud of it. We took care of me and made sure I was well taken care of. Like Pepper, he took more care of me then my dad.

When Rhodey told me dad disappeared I fainted and he caught me. He said he would do everything he could to find him for me. It took three months but Rhodey found him. I've been thankful to him ever since.

When Dad was in his 'I'm going to die' period I helped him get the Mark Two suit. I couldn't say I was happy but Dad was out of control and I had to help. Dad later told me that it was a brave thing of me to do and he was proud I did it, because it meant I stood up to him

* * *

**Clint Barton**

You would think that Clint isn't one for being the most caring but he is. He's witty and cares about me a lot. When I first saw him I thought he was a bit scary but he flashed his smile (as did I) and like that we were friends. He found my liking for archery very alluring. He taught me something's every now and them.

He was like a brother for me.

* * *

**Natasha Romanoff**

Back when I first met Natasha (or Natalie at the time) her hair reminded me of Raman Noodles. She took an instant motherly nature on me. Like Pepper she took care of me and made sure I was satisfied. She wasn't as good as Pepper but she did her best.

When I found she was a secret agent I thought she was just doing it because she had to but she later told me that she wasn't, and made sure that at the Expo I was safe from harm. I gave her a hug which she returned and since them we would talk now and then.

After the battle six months ago she did the same things she did when she was my dad's assistant. Like Natasha I was good with guns, I know and worked with them back when we made weapons.

She became a combination of a sister/mother to me.

* * *

**Bruce Banner**

When I first met Bruce I was freaked out at first because I was afraid he would Hulk out. He confronted me and I gave him a hug and since then we were friends. My dad, Bruce and I did science together and learned new things.

He was like another Rhodey for me.

* * *

**Steve Rogers**

I saw clips of Steve from the past and when I met him I screamed and gave him a hug. I knew my dad didn't like him because Grandpa was all work and find Captain America but I always found him alluring. We both liked to bug my dad. He taught me about his time and what Grandpa was like. I enjoyed this because I love history and want to know more about it and more about my grandpa.

He became like another brother for me.

* * *

**Thor**

When I first met Thor I had to bite my lip because of his muscles. He gave me that charming smile and I went weak in the knees. My little crush on him died down after a while because of Jane and being near him all the time. Thor told me of Asgard and how our worlds are alike. I'm not much into science but it was interesting learning about it. We've been friends ever since and he's like a big teddy bear brother to me.

* * *

**Obadiah**

I never liked Obadiah, he wanted my dad to focus on work and get me a nanny. My dad had none of it. Obadiah was one of the reasons my dad went back into being a playboy after my mom's death. He thought it was a way for my dad to cope with the loss. It only created problems in the future for me and Dad. We never told Obadiah about my Asperger Syndrome, Dad only trusted Pepper, Rhodey and Happy with this information.

When I saw the video of my dad held captive while Pepper and I were snooping around in Dad's office. I felt betrayed and knew I had to choose wisely who I trusted from that point on. Lucky my dad and I never brought up the Iron Man suit to him, even though he wanted to know what we were working on. When he came out of the ground outside of the Stark Industries building and saw his face I knew he was the bad guy.

Dad told me that Obadiah was planning on either setting the Malibu house on fire or loosening a carbon dioxide pipe to kill me. This was because I never left the house and was asleep in my room a lot and it would be a quick and painless death. Luckily, he didn't do it. When he took out my dad's chest reactor he told my dad that his plan for killing me changed. This time it was going to be slow and painful. I still wonder what I did to make him want to do.

We got rid of anything Obadiah around Stark Industries, the Malibu house and any place things of him where. We stopped talking about him because the mere mention of him sent me into a frenzy. He'd pop up now and then but they knew how hard it was for me and my dad.

Obadiah was a shadow living in the shade of my Grandpa's, Dad's, and mine's greatness.

* * *

**Ivan Vanko**

I remember seeing him on the TV in Monaco. Pepper and I got scared but we reminded calm. We went into the car and drove down the race track. Happy slammed into him and we started yelling at my dad to get into the car. Ivan started going after the car and slashed in the middle of the car causing me to pass out and almost severely injured from the blast. Dad saw this and went after him because of it. I didn't know much about him until Dad told me about him after it all.

* * *

**Loki**

I hate Loki. I always will. He was worse than Obadiah and Ivan. He tried taking over the world because he had issues. He couldn't be a mature adult god thing and talk about them and not throw himself into an abyss. Every time I saw him I wanted to punch him in his powerless god face. I wasn't happy that Thor's father sent him back here. Unfortunately I'd have to live with him until he was done learning his lesson.

* * *

I had enough of thinking of the past and went back to my university work. A few hours later a knock on my door made me stop.

I opened the door to see my dad. "Hey." He said.

"Hello. What are you doing over here, I thought it was teen zone and you never wanted to be near here.

"Yeah, well when you stop being so cute I will stop coming to see you." We both smirked. "Dinner's ready."

"Is Loki in his cell?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, are you working on homework?"

"Yeah, but I can get it done later."

"Are you sure?."

"Trust me dad, I'll get it done."

He grinned. "Okay, let's have some dinner."

I turned off my music and then my dad and I went and got dinner.

* * *

**So? What do you think? ****Please review and tell me what you think of the rewritten version so far. I'd like to know if I'm doing good or not, but not many people have commented on the rewritten version.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxox**


	5. Sleepover!

**Here is chapter 5! I'm so frickin sorry for the wait, I wanted to get my other chapter for my Narnia story done before I wrote up this and I got writer's block on that and this. I haven't had a sleepover in years so sorry if this sucks. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames are not welcome. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**A few things: 1. I'm going to mess with the figuring skating seasons for this story to make it work. Hey, it's fanfiction. 2. I made a Tumblr! Go to my profile for the link to it. It shows that crazy fangirl side of me so beware. 3. The 'family floor' is the one room that is shown in 'The Avengers' just changed up a bit. 4. Did no one get the fact that the song Lydia falls asleep to (chapter 3) is the song in the Stuttgart scene?**

**Response to Darniece (Guest): I will try to work something like that in the story. The only problem is Loki is too sweet in that idea and I'm making him dark in this. But I will try. And I already have a 'pregnant' idea, so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I am not awesome enough to own the awesomeness that is Marvel. But Stan Lee's awesomeness is.**

**Chapter 5. Sleepover!**

* * *

"Right over there Happy." I said when I saw my friends waiting outside Bianca's house in the upper west side.

"I know I can see them." Happy said from up front, I just rolled my eyes and opened the sun roof.

Once the car stopped by the curb I stood up into the sun roof and looking at my friends. "Tonight… you are my bitches."

"Aren't we always?" David said standing up with the others.

"You are my main bitch because of figure skating." I said pointing to him.

"Whatever." He mumbled loud enough for me to hear, I looked at him with daggers.

"Butter's bottom bitch." Bianca mumbled, we were silent before laughing.

"Put your stuff in the back and then get in." I said through my laughing.

After they put their things in the back they got into the car and Happy started driving.

"We're getting Starbucks right?" Alex said, I moved my sunglasses down and looked at him.

"I think you should know the answer by now, Alex." David said. "Especially when she's giving you the Stark glare."

"Yes! Where going to Candy Mountain!" Bianca shouted.

"Candy Mountain Charlie! Yeah! Candy Mountain!" I shouted jumping up and down in my spot.

"It will be an adventure! You're going on an adventure!" Alex shouted. I could tell Happy was rolling his eyes from our craziness.

"Yeah, Candy Mountain, right. I`m just gonna, you know, go back to driving now." Happy said from the front, even Happy know what we were talking about. We all went into a laughing fit.

"Yeah, Charlie, Candy Mountain. It's a land of sweets and joy...and joyness." David said.

We continued bugging Happy as we got to Starbucks near the tower.

* * *

"We're here. Magical wonders that will behold when you enter." Happy said opening the door to Starbucks.

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you fill me with sweet sugary goodness." David, Bianca, Alex and I sang as we got in, people looked at us like we're crazy. We are.

We got in line and waiting our turn to order. When I was our turn I looked up from my phone and to the person taking orders.

The male's eyes went wide at the sight of me. "Oh my God. America's Sweetheart and a Stark at that, is in the Starbucks I'm working at." I guessed that he most being new to this Starbucks or never noticed me, seeing as this was our usually place we got Starbucks.

"The one and only." I looked at the person's name tag. "Hello… Gary."

"Hello, Miss Stark." He said with a smile. "I'm your dad's biggest fan."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, I even have this tattoo of him." He pulled up his sleeve, the likeness was crazy. I covering my mouth so I couldn't laugh, I looked to the others and they were trying to hold in their laughs.

"Very nice. Looks just like him." I said giving him a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Miss Stark." He said covering up his arm.

I smiled at him. "Please, call me Lydia."

"Whatever you want."

"Actually what I would really want is a Strawberries and Crème."

"Oh, of course let me get that for you. Do your friends want anything?"

"They'll tell you their order; I just pay, because I'm rich and they only a have a penny in their pocket." With the last part I looked at David who narrowed his eyes at me.

The others got their order and a few other foods, I paid, got our drinks, and left. We said goodbye to Gary and he told me to tell my dad that he said hi.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" David said as we waiting for the elevator doors to open.

"Dare." I said.

He thought for a while. "I dare you to go up to Loki and flash him."

"I'm going to kick you in the nuts!"

He moved behind Bianca. "I want kids in the future so don't kick me in the nuts."

"You're going to have to adopt! Come here!"

"Both of you stop it. She's not going to flash him." Bianca said.

"Fine. You have to say real or fake."

"Sleep with one eye open." He hissed at me. That's my thing.

The doors opened and just like I thought the Avengers were in the room and Loki, who was looking outside the window but then turned around.

"Dad, a guy named Gary told me to tell you hi."

"Gary?"

"Yeah, he works at the Starbucks nearby. He says he's a big fan of you. He even has a tattoo in your likeness."

He cringed at the tattoo part. "I will have to go down to Starbucks and meet my biggest fan."

"Yep." I walked up to Loki, who was staring at me. "Real or fake?"

Confusion ran across his face until he looked down at my chest. "Real."

"How'd you guess?" I said taking a sip of my drink.

"I know woman very well, but I could really tell if I did this." His hands went up but I smacked them away.

"Pervert." I said walking away.

"Only for you, Little Stark."

"Get him out of here." I said to the Avengers. I knew it wasn't time for him to go into his cell but anywhere – like the bottom of the ocean or lava – would be better than here.

Loki was soon out taken out of the room by Clint and Thor.

"You guys suck!" I shouted at my friends as I sat down on the floor with them.

"I'm sorry." David said. "I didn't know that would happen." I hit the side of his head.

"Yeah shouldn't know by my ranting to you guys about the creep that would happen." Thor chuckled at the last part.

"Yeah." Dad said coming over to the couch. "You guys can have your perverted teenage fun but don't play around with Loki. He's trouble"

"I knew he was trouble when he walked in." Bianca sang.

"Once upon a time, six months ago, Loki tried taking over the world." I sang.

"He was lying on the stone cold ground." Alex sang.

"He was long gone before Thor's dad forced him back." Bianca sang.

"Now he's annoying the shit out of everyone again." David sang.

"Yeah!" I sang. We started laughing out brains out again.

"You guys are freaks." Dad said walking back to the kitchen.

"Are they singing that song by what's her name?" Steve said.

"Taylor Swift. Yeah, something like it." My dad said.

"Cap!" I said making the Avenger look at me. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What did you think when you found out my dad was a father?" I knew Steve got a file from SHIELD that had information on my grandfather, my dad, and I on it. So naturally I wondered what he thought. I asked him before but it was when we first met and he didn't give me much detail.

"Can I pick dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to tell the truth of what you though when you found out my dad was a father."

"We're waiting." Dad said with a smirk.

Steve glared at him. "Fine, I'll tell you the truth. When I found out your dad had you I thought 'Oh Howard had a granddaughter'. When I found out about your dad's past I thought 'He must be the worst father ever'."

"I have feelings to you know." Dad said covering his arc reactor.

"Really I didn't know."

"Stop bickering. Keep going." I said.

"But then I releases he was a pretty good father. And my I say, you are even prettier than what I thought."

"Thank you." I said giggly. The Avengers always complemented me on my looks.

"Pretty good father?" Dad said. "I'll have you know I'm the best dad in the whole damn universe. I save my kid from all kinds of danger."

"Let me explain to a thing, Stark." I started laughing at Steve's words. My friends and I started saying things like that and they were getting to the others.

We let them continued they bickering while we continued our fun. Thor and Natasha came over to us and Clint and Bruce came back into the room.

"Truth or dare?" Alex said.

"Dare." Thor said. We was around plenty of times to understand our fun.

"I dare you to… to give Lydia a piggy back ride."

"As you wish." Thor said standing up along with me. Thor gave me piggy back rides a lot so it was always fun when he did it.

I got in the couch before jumped on Thor's back. He ran around the room and outside before coming back and letting me get off his back.

"Mr. Stark?" Bianca said.

"Yes." My dad said.

"Why do guys get off at girls kissing?"

"That's an excellent question, Bianca." As my dad went on to explain why a wicked grin came on my face.

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the freezer. I got a few ice cubes, closed the door, and walked to the couch. Some of the Avengers' and my friends' eyes went to me – some had a grin on their faces. But the person I was going to prank had his back to me because he was talking to my dad.

The others talked as I pulled back Steve's shirt and put the ice down his back.

"What the-" He jumped up from his spot making everyone laugh. "Get this out."

We just kept laughing as Steve tried getting the ice-cube out.

"Never do that again." Steve said pointing his finger at me.

Dad just snickered. "It wouldn't be the first time Cap got iced." Dad said. We all looked him. "It's the truth."

"Get out! All of you Avengers! Out!" I yelled.

Dad mumbled as they all left. "Don't get into the alcohol." He shouted once they got into the elevator.

"Can't promise anything." I shouted back.

A few minutes after the elevator doors closed I ran over to the bar.

"What do we do now." David asked.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow." Bianca said.

I closed the refrigerator door with a thing of old-fashioned bottled root beer in my hands. "We drink and have a good time."

"I'll get the good stuff." David said getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

We came back, set the food on the table, and continued our fun. Bianca sat across from me, Alex next to me on my right, and David was at my 9 o'clock.

"So, Lydia, you're going to turn eighteen on the 20th." Bianca said opening her root beer.

"Yep." I said sipping my root beer.

"That's all I get a 'yep'?"

"Yep."

"Seriously, you're going to be eighteen. You can do a lot of things that you couldn't do when you're underage."

I almost choked on my root beer at her words. "Bianca, I have done a ton of things that you can't do until you're eighteen. That's why it means nothing to me. It's a big stepping stone for others but not me."

"Okay, well I'm just trying to make something big for you. You didn't really have a childhood, skipping class years and going to university before others."

"I know but that's how Starks are."

She smiled at me and I returned it.

"How is Tiffany?" Bianca asked looking at David.

"Ugh. The chick is annoying the crap out of me." David said taking a big sip of root beer.

"Isn't Tiffany's the girl who has the massive crush on you, and you won't even give her the time of day."

"Kind of like someone else I know." Bianca said, I threw a pillow at her, she ducked just in time.

"Yeah. She… You don't want to meet her."

"I did a few times before and she called me a bitch and spoiled brat. And not the way you guys do."

"She's more of a bitch and spoiled brat then you, being a filthy rich, are." Bianca said.

"Thanks?"

"You only wear designer things when you feel the need to. She wears them and flaunts them off so much. She always gets what she wants. You don't always get what you want."

"I always get what I want. I'm my daddy's baby. And a Stark."

"Hello, Tony speaking." Alex said making me roll my eyes and the others laugh. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Have you ever had sex and if so who? If not why."

"No, because I'm waiting till I'm eighteen for that. I'm not a playgirl like my dad. Man-whore." The last part I mumbled as I took a drink.

"There's something worth being happy to be eighteen for." Bianca said.

"I just said that. Truth or dare?" I said looking at Alex.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss David for five seconds."

"What!?" David shouted in my ear. I shoved his chest.

"You guys get off at us girls kissing so the least you can do is make us horny." Bianca said making me laugh.

"Screw you, Stark."

"I won't let you do it."

"Pucker up, pretty boy." Alex said leaning over to David, which was between Bianca and I.

"Shut up." David said leaning over.

The two kissed for five seconds before pulling away.

"Ohhhhh." Bianca and I said. "Someone got some action." Bianca said.

"That being the only action they'll ever get." I said.

"I know you're not talking about me." Alex said. "I'm too fabulous for no action."

"Of course not you." I said leaning on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We need to pull a prank." Bianca said.

"Yes, we need to prank call someone. But who?"

"Give me your phone." I said to David.

David, Bianca, and I (later Alex) would prank call back in Malibu when we had a sleepover. We used the land line until Dad told us to use a different phone because people could figure out it was us.

I started dialing up a number my dad, my friends, and I prank called a lot. We knew this number by heart.

"Who are you dialing?" Alex asked.

"You'll see." I put the phone on speaker and set it on the table. "You guys know the rules."

Knowing me and my tendency to laugh, I grabbed a pillow and held onto it for when I need to bit onto it.

"Oh, I know who this is." Bianca said. I shushed her and we waited until the call was received.

"Hello, Hammer Industries. This is Catherine speaking, how may I help you?"

I was already biting my pillow in the memories of prank calling Hammer.

"Hello." David said masking his voice. "This is Charlie Akon. I have an important call for Justin Hammer."

"What kind of call is it?"

"Very secret hush, hush call."

"Can you hold for one minute?"

"Anything for Hammer."

We waited for a few minutes until we got to Justin Hammer. Even Stark Industries had a better phoning system than Hammer.

"Hello?" Justin said from the other side.

"Hello, Justin Hammer? I have a question for you."

"Go ahead and ask it."

I whispered in David's ear and he nodded. "Are your drones flying around?"

"I don't have any drones."

"Well you better go catch them."

"Stark is this you?"

"No, this is Charlie the Unicorn." I shouted.

"The banana king!" Bianca shouted.

"I know this is you and your friends, Stark. You better stop calling me or else."

"Or else you'll send your army of bleh-bleh-bleh?" I shouted.

"You guys are really annoying."

"You're like a constant downer, huh?"

"Goodbye, Stark."

"We really need to get the moon! I don't know why I yelled that." Alex shouted, the line was cut off right after that.

Tears where running down our faces we were laughing so hard.

"How is that all the prank calling we do to him hasn't gotten through his head that it's us?" I said.

"It's Justin Hammer." Bianca said.

"Of course." I said shaking my head.

"Truth or dare?" David said.

"Truth."

"Have you had any past partners and do you take birth control."

"Two girls and two guys. Yes, I take birth control. Lydia, recommend me the ones I take."

"You take birth control?" David asked looking at me.

"Duh." I said taking a sip. "I have since I got my period. Besides, if the guy it's going to wear a condom I might as well be prepared."

"They're not going to make way for those little princes or princess." Bianca sang.

"Girls are weird." David mumbled.

"I know right." Alex said. We all laughed.

"Pay up." I said with my palm out.

* * *

We were playing a brutal game of Starkopoly (vain much?). Dad had it made after the Battle of Manhattan; we played it a lot with the Avengers – who were also in it – and my friends. I – of course – had the most money and Alex landed on Stark Tower. One of the priciest spots on the board.

"This isn't fair." Alex said getting his money.

"It is to me." I said looking at my money.

"That's because you keep winning." Bianca said.

"I win because I'm a Stark."

David suddenly hit the board making it fly in the air and the pieces to getting everywhere. We were quiet for a while.

"I'm getting some food." David said getting up.

Alex, Bianca, and I looked each other before shaking our heads and cleaning up the pieces.

"You have no food." David said closing the fridge.

"Yes we do." I said.

"You don't have the good stuff."

"Yeah. We need the good stuff." Alex said.

I sighed. "Fine. I will go get my stash."

"Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and went to the elevator. Before the doors closed I looked outside. The sun was setting, this meant Loki would be going to cage his cell be now.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The elevator doors opened and Lydia stepped out. She put her stash of goodies on a floor, that even her dad didn't know where here. She walked up to the desk and got the key from underneath it. She then went over to the one of the cabinets.

Before she could get the key in the elevator doors opened. She had just enough time to see her dad, Bruce, and Loki come in before she hide under the desk.

As Loki walked in his cell he turned around to look at Tony and Bruce.

"Have fun." Tony said with a grin.

"Oh, I will." Loki said with a grin on his face. When Tony's grin disappeared Loki smirked at the fact Tony understood what he meant.

The two scientists walked away. "I wish he would be done with being here." Tony said so only Bruce could here.

"Me too. I still can't believe he fell for it."

"Doubt it. You know how he is."

Bruce nodded his head in understanding. The two walked into the elevator and left the room.

Loki looked around the room. Something felt different he just couldn't put his finger on it. He paced around the cell thinking of what he'd do to the young Stark. He grinned thinking about her. Everything little thing would make her scream out in pleasure. Seeing as he used to be able to change forms – which made him wonder if Lydia would like his female form – he knew the bodies of both male and female very well.

Lydia was cramped under the desk thinking of a way to escape. She finally got enough courage to get out from under the desk, staying low she moved towards the door. She still had the key in hand, but she knew getting the goodies wasn't worth it so she went without them. Her friends will understand. As she got closer she accidentally made a noise, praying Loki didn't hear.

Loki's head snapped in the direction he heard a noise. He grinned at the sight of the young Stark on her hands and knees trying to get away. He know she'd be in that position may a time.

He watched her a bit longer but he couldn't take it. "I see you."

"Shit" Lydia whispers under her breath. She sat up on her legs at meets his gaze.

"Hello little Stark."

"Hello ass clown."

"What brings you here?"

"My stash of goodies is here." She said standing up.

Loki had a grin on his face. "Did you put those here after you realized what floor I'm on?"

"No I had them there the whole time."

"Pity. How are your friends?"

"Why do you want to know about my friends?" She said crossing her arms.

"Just wondering how they're doing. Care to tell me why you socialize with them?"

"What's that supposed to mean."

"You're above them, are you not?"

"I don't see it that way."

"You have far more money than they do and you have a brain."

"Don't talk at that. They were there for me when my dad disappeared and took care of me. They have straight A's in all their classes because they're smart and work hard. Also, because of their parents working at the company I'm friends with them."

"They must be lucky."

"If anyone's the lucky one it's me because I could be without friends. That how it is for someone who has money and brains."

"Is this someone you, little Stark?"

"And many others."

"I finally figured you out."

"I'd clap for you but I ran out of fucks to give."

"You'll give a fuck when I fuck you."

"Me? Sleep with you? Very unlikely."

"You may not want me now, pet. But you will. And when you do, you will have to beg for me to take you over and over again. Besides I don't need your consent to fuck you."

"Think about it: if you didn't need my constant you would have done it long ago. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my friends."

She went to the cabinet, put the key in, grabbed her goodies, and went to the doors.

"You should know that you bring me much joy while I'm all by myself in this cell." Loki said with a grin.

She flipped him off before the doors closed.

* * *

**Lydia's POV**

"_Loki's a douche bag. Loki's a douche bag. Loki can drown in the bottom of the ocean or burn in lava for all you care. Loki can die that's what he can do." _I replayed those words in my head as I got closer to the floor.

The doors walked and I saw my friends jumping on the couch listening to some music.

"What took you forever?" Bianca said.

I walked around the couch and set the goodies on the table. "If it took me forever I wouldn't be here."

The trio stopped jumping. "What happened?" Alex asked.

"My goodies where on the same floor as Loki's cell."

Bianca instantly got off the couch and hugged me, and Alex turned the music down. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"He talked smack about you guys so I told him so awesome things about you guys. And he told me he was going to fuck me, and when I said never, he said 'I don't need your consent'."

"He should never threaten to do something like that. You need to tell your dad that." David said in a serious tone.

"I will tomorrow."

Bianca let go of me and then Alex went into my arms. "I'm so sorry you have to live with this creep."

"I just want him to go away." Tears were streaming down my face.

"I know honey, and he will."

"When?"

"I don't know but be the sassy Stark you are and don't give into him."

"Thanks."

Alex let go of me and then David gave me a big long hug.

After the hug we changed into our pajamas. Mine was a pair of dark blue sleep pants and a t-shirt that was green. Bianca was in her sleep pants that were half pink and half green and a blue t-shirt. David was wearing a American flag One Piece - I had one just like it. Alex was in a pink One Piece.

Bianca and I were wrapped in a blanket togeher, and David was wrapped in a blanket as was Alex but in a different one. We got some more root beer and the bags of goodies were open. The lights from outside where lighting up the dark New York skyline. I missed seeing the stars, and hearing the waves hit the rocks back in Malibu.

"Truth or dare?" Bianca asked Alex.

"Dare." He barely gave it a second thought.

"I dare you to go commando for the rest of the night."

"You got it." He said standing up and unzipping his suit.

"You know you can do that in the bathroom."

"You can't contain this gay, David."

"He said throwing sparkle at you." I said taking a bit of my chip.

"Truth or dare?" David asked Bianca.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… use the intercom, and tell everyone in the building you are a spooky scary monster."

"Okay." She said getting the call pad from the table. She used it enough times to know how to make it work. "I'm a spooky scary monster." She said to it. "Very spooky scary monster. BOO!"

She quickly ended the intercom and we laughed our brains off.

"Truth or dare?" I asked David once my laughing died down.

"Dare." He said still chuckling.

"I dare you to… kiss the next person who walked into the room. On the lips."

"Oh, that's a good one seeing as it could be boy or girl." Alex said. He raised his hand and I clapped it.

"Who says someone is going to walk into the room?" David asked.

"What Bianca did will surely wake one to come up here and tell us to not do that again." I said, making Bianca nod.

"Okay." He crossed his fingers and mumbled. "Please let it be Natasha." I rolled my eyes.

"Truth or dare?" Alex asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to… smell Bianca's armpit."

"Gross."

"Just for a second."

Bianca lifted her arm and I cringed as I smelled her armpit. I quickly pulled away. "There."

The doors soon opened to a sleepy Clint. We looked over to David who was shaking his head, he didn't want Clint, a mast assassin, to kill him over a dare.

"Do it." I mouthed.

David got up and walked over to him.

"Here can you guys not do something-" He was cut off by David kissing him. Alex, Bianca and I covered our mouths in surprise. David quickly ended the kiss, sat back down, and zipped up his hood. "Like that. People are trying to sleep."

"Only time. I swear."

"Thank you." He turned to leave. "Nice lips, pretty boy." He said before the doors closed.

We were quiet before laughing our brains off once again.

We did more truth or dare and after a while it was my turn.

"Truth or dare?" Bianca asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with David."

"Did you put them up to this?" I asked David.

"No."

"Come on." Bianca said.

"Whatever, let's get in over with, pretty boy." I said standing up while David bounced right up.

We went into the bathroom and closed the door. We both waited before I kicked the door.

"Ow." We heard Alex say from the other side. "Don't do that."

"Don't be hearing in on us and I won't have to."

"Get kissing!"

I looked over to David. "We gonna kiss or what?"

"We don't have to-"

"You want to kiss me so kiss me. Get it over with."

He came up to me and placed his hands on my cheek. We leaned in, closing our eyes as we got closer. Soon his nice, full, and soft lips were on mine. I melted and closed my eyes at the touch. I kissed some guys before but this felt like it was a half perfect kiss.

I placed my hands on his waist. I felt his tongue move across my lip and I opened my mouth to let it in. His warm breath mixed in with mine. I felt myself move back and then my back hit the door, David moved us. His hands moved my hips and mine to his chest.

His mouth moved from mine and to my neck. I bit my lip as he sucked on the pale skin, leaving a mark that would show later in the night. Once he was done he returned to my lips. A fire was lit in me and it made me want David. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto some of his hair.

A knock on the door stopped things from getting heated up even more.

"Times up." Alex said.

I looked in David's blue eyes like I never had before. It made have been the lust that came with making out or something. We just looked into each other's eyes.

"I said times up, you crazy kids." Alex said again.

"We know. We'll be out in a second." David said.

"I actually have to use the bathroom." I said.

"Okay. I'll leave so you can do just that." He said letting go of my waist.

"Thank you." I said as he opened the door.

I closed it behind me and rested my head on the door. I stood like that for a while until I went to the sink. I turned on the water and washed my face.

I looked in the mirror as I dried my face. "_He's just a friend, Lydia. Nothing more_. _Yep, just a friend_."

After a few more face washings I flush the toilet to make it seem I went to the bathroom.

I left the bathroom and saw Alex making popcorn, and Bianca and David fight over the movie we were going to watch.

We ended up watching _Rocky Horror Picture Show_. Alex was the first to sleep so we drew a monocle and moustache on him. Poor Alex.

One thing was bugging me as I tried to fall asleep. If Loki didn't need my consent, why didn't he just do it already? Not that wanted him to! Gross! But why didn't he?

* * *

**Soooooooooo. What do you think? (I wanted to get it finished so now my sleep pattern is screwed up again, thank you very much.) Longest chapter in this story so far. Did you like the references I made? Please review.**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. I didn't mean it like that

**I'm back bitches!**

***screaming and jumping around* HAVE YOU SEEN TOM AS LOKI AT COMIC CON? HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEW THOR 2 TRAILER? OF COURSE YOU HAVE! I AM CONSUMED WITH LUST RIGHT NOW! FUCKING TOM AND FUCKING LOKI! (I wish.) You guys read this chapter will I fangirl my life away.**

**TRIGGER WARNING: mention and multiple uses of the word rape in the first half of the chapter.**

**Chapter 6. I didn't mean it like that.**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I'm lying on back looking up at the ceiling above me from the couch. My purple/red Pooh Bear blanket, that my dad got from Japan, was hugging my body. I got up on elbows and run my hand through my hair as I look around at my friends.

David was lying on his stomach on the other side of the couch with a red blanket, his right arm hanging over the side, and a bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Bianca lay on the floor in front of me; she had one arm over her head and the other on her stomach, and her navy blue blanket around her. Alex lay on his side, in nothing but his blanket and SpongeBob underwear, and sharpie on his face.

Out of my friends I was never the one to wake up first, so this was a rare event. I stretch my limbs and let out a big yawn. I sat up and grabbed the pad off of the coffee table and looked at the clock; it read 8:30 a.m. past sun rise meaning, Loki was out of his cell now.

I put the pad back on the coffee table and looked around. Popcorn was on the floor from our throwing it at the TV during unfair scenes of the movies. Other foods were on the table and some of the root beer bottles lay on their sides. Just another _small_ gathering at Casa de Stark.

The room was warm so I let go of my blankets, got up, and went to the kitchen to make a hot coco, one of the many reasons I love fall. Once it was done I put some milk and a tiny bit of French vanilla in it, just like how Pepper makes it, only not as good.

I looked over to my friends and decided to let them sleep. I went to the couch and put on my dad's red MIT sweater, over my t-shirt. Dad gave me the sweater because I kept wearing/stealing it. I grabbed my hot coco and went to the elevator choosing a floor that I could find some peace on until someone would bug me.

The doors opened as I took a slip of my drink. I stepped out and smiled to myself at the all the books. Dad got a whole floor for books and a little work place, I had a bookcase in my room but to have a library was a lot of fun. We had one at the Malibu house but it was smaller. I used the library a lot when I needed the peace. So, just about all the time.

The room had three areas all divided in the middle. The middle was the sitting area, the left side had a desk for studying and an electric fireplace, and the right was mostly books with a couch and electric fireplace. The walls had bookcases expect for one side which was the big window that looked out at the City.

I went to the left side, set my mug on the desk and opened the book I had on the desk. I turned around and leaned on the desk, starting off in the book where I last left.

"Hello, Little Stark."

I gasped, dropping my book and saw Loki standing in the divider of the room.

He chuckled. "It seems I can scare you."

"That was because I didn't know you were in here."

"Either way. Are you going to pick that up or am I going to have to get it?" He said motioning to the fallen book.

I just looked at the book and back at him. I knew what he wanted me to do. He must have realized I knew this because he let out a soft chuckle and walked up to me, picking up the book. When he stood up straight I realized just how tall he was. I'm 5'7", at most people's nose, but I'm at Loki's shoulder. When it comes to Thor he's a head taller than me. So, Loki's taller than Thor. Why are Asgardians so fucking tall?

"The Phantom of the Opera. Interesting." He said, looking at the cover and then at me.

"Yeah, I've read it a couple, million times, why are you in here?" I questioned, looking at his emerald-green eyes.

He chuckled again and set the book on the desk. "I'm allowed out of the cell during day light times. Your father asked me if there was any place I would like to be and I said a place with many books for me to read. We had a little riff but I got my way. As I always do. May I ask, why are you here?"

"Because this is my tower, shit face, and you don't always get your way."

"Actually it's your father's, but your last name is Stark." He placed his hands on the desk, pinning me in-between his arms. "But what's your first name?"

"You're not going to get my name out of me so easily, douchebag."

He stood up straight. "Can't blame me for trying." I was happy that I had nothing in this room that had my name on it.

"Actually I can." I said, crossing my arms.

"Just like your father, little Stark."

"I am his daughter."

"This is true."

"Last night you said you'd fuck me without my contest."

"So I did."

"I don't know about Asgard but here we call that rape. It's illegal and you can get sent to prison for it. Trust me; you don't want to get sent to prison."

"It's illegal on Asgard as well."

"So why'd you say that."

"I've had ladies throw themselves at me, because of the stories from maidens I've taken before. Because they knew I could pleasure them, beyond even what Thor could do. Even the smallest thing could have a big effect on them. I've never had to rape anyone before. You, my dear, haven't thrown yourself at me. Question is, why haven't you given yourself to me?"

"Because I hate you."

"Why do you hate me?" He said, placing his hands on the desk again.

"Because you're my dad's, and the Avengers', enemy."

"That doesn't mean we have to be."

"Yes. It. Does." I said, with hate, trying not to throw something at his head. Although I would love to.

He grinned and I noticed his eyes went to my neck. I cocked my head to the side and then it hit me. He was looking at the hickey David gave me.

Before I knew it he leaned in and I felt his cold breath on my neck. I immediately uncrossed my arms and put them behind me on the desk, near his, trying not to fall down and closed my eyes. I didn't have to see Loki's mouth to know he was grinning. How could the feel of his breath on my neck have such a big effect on me?

Next, I felt his cold breath on my ear. My mouth let out an involuntary moan.

"I could give you a far better mark on your neck than your friend, my dear." His voice set shivers through my body.

My eyes snapped open and I pushed Loki as hard as I could away from me. He stumbled back a bit but that was all. I knew that as a god he was much stronger, so even as a human, he still was strong but not as strong.

"Leave me alone." I said, gritting my teeth.

I grabbed my hot coco and book and went to the elevator and quickly pushed the button. I looked behind me just in time to see Loki behind me. I, for some reason, turned to face him and he pinned his hands next to my head on the elevator.

"Not until I have what I want." He said.

"Never going to happen, douchebag!" I shouted in his face.

The elevator doors opened and I quickly went in, luckily Loki stayed in the room, looking at me like his prey as the doors closed.

Once the doors were closed I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Why did Loki have to pick me for his amusement? Already he Loki got a reaction from me when I never even want him to get a reaction. I was supposed to be strong; all that happened to me in the past was proof of that.

We Starks are made of steel, and this stupid douchebag that I hate so much was able to get a reaction from me, that I knew he wanted. And now he was in my library, I couldn't go in there unless he was possibly there. I could always tell dad to put him somewhere else but I didn't feel like it.

The elevator shifted and that's when I realized I never hit the button to take me back up. I opened my eyes and waited until the elevator stopped. The doors opened to the family floor but no one was at the doors.

"Thank you, JARVIS." I said aloud, knowing the awesomest A.I. ever took me to the floor.

"You're welcome, miss." His voice said. Man I love JARVIS.

I got out of the elevator and looked around, noticing everyone but Bianca was asleep, and she was eating breakfast, IHOP no doubt, at the kitchen.

"Hey." She said, seeing me walk over.

"Hey." I said, barely enough for her to hear.

"Your dad came up just as I woke up. He went and got IHOP with the others and brought us back some. What any?"

"No thank you." I said, setting my mug in the sink and book on the counter.

"He was wondering when you were." I heard her let out a sigh as I opening the refrigerator. "What happened?" This was one of the things I hate/love about Bianca. She knew me so well that she could tell something was wrong from miles away. One time she called me because she felt a disturbance in the force, she was right. Sometimes I was convinced she knew me better than myself.

"I was in the library and Loki was there." I said, closing the refrigerator with a bottle of Fiji water in my hands.

"What did the shit head do this time?"

I opened the cap and took a drink of my water before speaking. "I asked him about the 'take you without contest' thing, from last night."

"What did he say?"

"He avoided the question and asked me why I haven't flung myself at him already."

"Such a douchebag. What did you say?" She questioned, taking a bite of her pancakes. I let out a soft chuckle; Bianca was one of those girls who lived off drama.

"I told him because I hate him, he asked why, I said because you're my dad's enemy, he said but we don't have to be, and then I said yes it does."

"You're leaving something out." She said, with her eyes narrowed on me.

I leaned in closer to her. "He saw my hickey and said he could do better than that. His cold breath was on my ear and I let out a moan. I pushed him away and told him to leave me alone. Before the elevator doors opened he said 'not until I have what I want'."

"Seriously, Thor's father is such a douchebag for bringing Loki here." I just nodded. "How did you feel after the moan, which I know was involuntary?"

"I felt so weak, like all that I've been through was washed away." I said, taking a drink of water.

She took my hand in mine. "I'm so sorry this is happening to you. But stay strong and remember that you are not weak and that's the only reaction Loki will, ever get from you.

"I'm somewhat over it but it still bugs me."

"Maybe we should get out of the tower today. Go shopping for some new fall clothes. I heard Nordstrom's had a new fall selection."

"I do love Nordstrom's."

"Then we should go. I could give me some ideas on your birthday gift." I chuckled. "Where are you going for your birthday, by the way?"

"Walt Disney World." I heard someone say. We looked at the elevator and saw my dad out of the doors. I felt like running into his arms, I was so happy to see him.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Just 'where are you guys going'."

"So cool! Who's going?" Bianca asked.

"Just my baby girl, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and myself." Dad said, coming up to me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and held on tight to him, hoping everything would be better. I felt his hand go on my back and a kiss on the top of my head. I was with my superhero. "Since it's her eighteenth birthday, a big event, we wanted to make it special."

"So I guess the rest of us aren't coming."

"Sorry, no. But! You guys can have a party of your own."

"In the tower?"

"For Halloween I'm decking the place out and having some party floors. You can use one of those. If not you can do whatever you want."

"Cool! Are the Halloween floors being decorated right now?"

"Just the hard stuff. The office floors are decorated for fun though. Are you becoming my personal leech again?" He asked me. I just tightened my hold on his torso. "I guess that's a yes."

"Mr. Stark, I have a suggestion."

"Shoot."

"When it comes time to decorate you should put Loki to work helping out on it."

"I like your thinking, Bianca. I will go tell the others that right now." I felt my grip on him loosen as he turned.

"NO!" I shouted, catching his arm.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

I just wanted him with me but then I remember I wanted to tell him something. "I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

I looked around the room, Bianca knew what I was talking about but I didn't want her to hear, and I didn't want to go to another floor or make Bianca.

"Outside." I said, leading him outside to the Iron Man platform.

"Okay, we're outside, now what is it?"

I took a deep breath trying to remember what had transpired that last night. "Last night I went to a floor to get my slash of goodies."

"Okay…"

"I was under the desk when you put Loki in the cell."

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"Why didn't tell me your where there?"

"I don't know."

"How did you get out?"

"I crawled but Loki saw me when I was a few yards away from the elevator."

"Did he say anything?"

I nodded. "He asked me why I hang out with my friends and I said they're awesome and other stuff… and he said something else."

"Like…?"

I took a big gulp and closed my eyes. "He'd fuck me with my consent." I prepared myself for his rage.

"He said he'd rape you?" I just nodded. "Oh my god. That is just way too far. In fact everything he's done is too far. I'm going to kick his ass so hard." I heard him say.

I opened my eyes and saw him running his hands through his hair and pacing around the platform. "That wasn't all of it." I said, making him looked at me with his mouth agape.

"What else happened?" He said, walking up to me and gripping my arms.

"I went to the library when I woke up and he was there."

"I knew I shouldn't have given him the library! I just knew it! Wait, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, he didn't." Dad let out a sigh of relief. "I asked him why he hasn't done it yet."

"Why on Earth would you ask that!?"

"Let me explain!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, continue."

"I didn't want him to rape me. I only asked him because if he was going to do that he would have done it already."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't answer, he just changed the subject to me."

"Like what?"

"Why do we have to be enemies. I said because my dad is your enemy, he said it doesn't mean we have to, I said yes it does, he said-"

"I get it." He said, cutting me off. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I feel like the worst dad ever for letting this happen."

"You're not the worst dad ever. Thor's dad is the worst dad ever, and not just for making Loki stay on Earth."

"You couldn't be more right."

We hugged for a couple of minutes, the wind blowing on us. He pulled away and kissed my forehead, lingering a bit and closing his eyes. Just like he always does. It was a way to get comfort and peace throughout him. He said that he used to do it to my mom.

He spun me around and I grinned knowing what he was doing.

"Look, Lydia. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." He said, copying the words of one of favorite Disney movies, _The Lion King_. It became a habit of ours to quote the scene between Simba and Mufasa when we needed to laugh.

"Wow."

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Lydia, the sun will set on Pepper's time here, and will rise with you as the new queen."

"And this'll all be mine?"

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches... But what about that shadowy place?" I said, pointing off to particular area.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Lydia."

"What's over there?"

"Hammer Industries." He said, narrowing his eyes.

We started laughing our fool brains off.

A few minutes later we wiped a tear from our eyes. I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you, Daddy." I said, with my ear on top of his arc reactor. I couldn't hear the sound of his heart beating anymore because of the arc reactor being in front of it. But it was okay because the soft hum and light blue glow was now his heartbeat.

"I love you too, Baby Girl." He said kissing my head. "I want you to get out of the tower today, okay?"

"Bianca and I were planning on going to Nordstrom's today anyway."

"Okay. I love you… I just don't want you here right now… with him here."

"I know, Daddy."

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

After my dad and I went back inside the tower David and Alex woke up. Dad started laughing when he saw Alex's sharpied face and Alex ran inside the bathroom and came out yelling at us. After that we ate the IHOP my dad and the Avengers got up.

We got dressed and are now making way through the city; we stopped and got some Starbucks – of course. In the front was Happy driving the car and Brutus, my other bodyguard, in the passenger seat. Alex and I sat next to each other with David and Bianca in the back behind us.

"Where are we going first?" Alex questioned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Victoria's Secret." Bianca and I said together.

"Jinx!" She said before me. I stomped my foot on the car floor.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because L-" I looked at her as she stopped herself. "Missy Rick Skirt and I need some things from there."

"What about Macy's and Nordstrom's?" Alex asked.

"We can to Macy's after it."

"What about Nordstrom's?"

"After Macy's."

"But we have to catch the good stuff before things are gone since they're having a sale." Alex stated, taking a sip of his drink.

I jumped around in my seat at having to tell them something.

"What is it Lydia?"

"First off, you're a bitch!" I shouted to Bianca, looking at the smirk that was on her face. "And second, don't worry, Alex, I have a guy at Nordstrom's that makes sure the really good stuff isn't taken before we get there."

"Oh goody."

"I love you, Mr. Awesome Gay Lord!" I said.

"I love you too, Miss Awesome Rich Skirt!" Alex said back, making the others laugh.

* * *

**Sometime later in VS**

"What about this little number?" David asked, holding up a skimpy outfit. "It really shows off the good stuff."

"Everything's good stuff on me, with or without showing it off." I looked down at the clothing rack in front of me. "Seriously David, we're been friends since we were 10 years old and still you think I'll wear _that_?"

"I was making a joke, Stark. I know for a fact you'd never wear something like that."

"How do you know for sure?" I walked up to him and leaned in close to his ear. "I could do a lot of things you don't know about." I said in a sultry tone. As I pulled away I looked at him in the eye and gave a seductive look.

"Don't do it, David." Alex said, from right behind me. "She's trying to seduce you."

David just looked in my eyes, ignoring Alex. I grinned and turned away going to Bianca, knowing what I could do to this (poor) boy.

"Having fun?" Bianca questioned as she looked at perfumes.

"Much."

"You're leading him on, you know."

"I am not! It's just playful seduction. My dad did it all the time."

She rolled her eyes. "All you Starks are playboy/playgirl."

"That's the only way to be, Bee. It's not a bad thing to like sex, especially when you're a Stark and everyone wants to do the do with you."

She chuckled in reply. "That guy is checking you out." She said in a whisper, nodding in some guy's direction.

"He looks like he's from your high school."

"He is."

"Do you like him?" I questioned, looking at her. I wanted to know because a guy would never come in-between Bianca and I. And if he only pretended to like her because he wanted me… well the Avengers would have a talk with him.

"Not really. He's kind of a douchebag but I heard he's really good in bed."

"No he isn't."

"How do you know?"

"Is that even a question when it comes to me? Besides, he can suck it." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm happy you're not one of those girls." She said.

"Me too." I said. "Let's go pay."

"Okay."

After we paid we left Victoria's Secret and stayed at the sidewalk. We got some perfumes, bras, panties, and some clothes, my totally came out to nearly $300 and Bianca's nearly $200. Man this place is expensive.

"Now to Macy's?" David asked.

"No, it's lunch time now." Bianca stated, looking at her watch.

"Besides, I was thinking we'd skip Macy's and go to Nordstrom's first and then Macy's."

"I think that's okay."

"What do we want?" I asked.

"I have no idea."

"Then get an idea and it has to be close."

"What about a hotdog from a street vender?" David asked, eyeing the hotdog stand in front of us.

"No, I'm carving some sensible food."

"If that's what you want. Meanwhile I'm getting a hotdog." I grabbed David's jacket color before he could make two steps.

"Think again, idiot."

* * *

After some debate we finally decided on the nearby Chipotle Mexican Grill, we're waiting for our food to be done. Bianca, Alex, David and I were at one seat while Happy and Brutus were at another.

"The waiting is the hardest part." David said, repeating moving his knees up and down.

"Would calm down? God, you're such a freak." I said.

"Says you."

"Let's talk while we wait, freaks." Bianca said.

"Have any plans for your birthday?" David asked me.

"Didn't I tell you?" I wondered.

"No, you told me." Bianca said.

"Oh! Dad, Happy, Rhodey, Pepper, and I are going to Walt Disney World."

"What about us?" Alex questioned, being his sassy self.

"We can have a part of our own. Dad is decking out some of the floors to the tower for Halloween and if we want we can use one."

"That's more like it." Alex said satisfied, I just chuckled.

"Is there anything you want for your birthday?" David said, trying not to be so obvious.

I just grinned. "If see something I'll tell you."

"Better not be expensive. Not everyone is as rich as you."

"Dad and I are richer than Bruce Wayne aka Batman!"

"Batman!" Bianca shouted, making people look at her. We started laughing.

"I'll tell you something I'd really want. A puppy."

"Really?" I could see the sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"What breed?" Alex asked.

"It all depends. I LOVE Golden Retrievers, Dachshund, Corgi, or Pomeranian – mainly because they look like fuzzy pom poms."

"Let's just get them all." Alex said.

"Why the hell not!?" I said, throwing my hands in the air. "Not Chihuahuas though. They're like… like rats with fur." I shuttered at the thought of my dad giving me a Chihuahua as a present.

"You really hate Chihuahuas." David said.

"They are the only dogs I can NOT stand. Bianca!"

"What?"

"I'm in fucking love with you for not having a Chihuahua."

"Why would I? Every teenage white chick at high school has one. It's gross. Besides, I love Chewy, my Pomeranian." She had a smile on her face thinking about her dog.

"And that's why I love you. Chewy is the ."

"He is." She said with a smile.

"Order for Stark!" The person said. Before I could even think David ran and got our food.

"When he's like that I seriously wonder if he's good in bed or not."

"There's always a way you could tell." Alex said, being _very_ obvious.

"I rather sleep with Loki than David."

"That's cold." Bianca said.

"Loki was the first thing that came to mind."

"Still."

"Whatever." I mumbled.

David walked back with our order. He gave Happy and Brutus they're before he come to us. "For you ladies and gay lord." He said handing us our order.

"Thank you, David." I said giving him a small smile.

"You're welcome." He said smiling back. My stomach did a flip for some reason when he did that. Weird.

I suddenly felt bad for saying I rather sleep with Loki than David. David was always nice to me and Loki was a huge douchebag. But still, David was nothing but a friend to me. I kept to myself as we eat, and when we finish we continued on with our shopping.

* * *

"You've been quiet." Happy whispered, breaking me from my thoughts as we walked to Nordstrom's.

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"I knew you, Lydia. What's wrong?" How is it every one knew me so well?

"You heard what I said, Hap."

"You're taking it too far out of proportion."

I turned to face him making him stop walking. "Am I happy. I feel that was the rudest thing I could ever say to him, even if it wasn't in front of him."

"I'm just saying you don't need to think too much of it."

"I can think too much of it if I want to, Hap."

I turned and walked away.

"Just don't let it ruin your fun." Happy said once he got back up to me.

"Stark!" I looked over to David. We got to Nordstrom's and were now looking around.

"What?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this. You don't have to answer if you want and you can punch me in the dick for asking such a personal thing."

"Now you're scaring me, David."

He chuckled. "No, it's not like that. It's been on my mind for a while now. Does your dad know you take birth control?"

"That's a bit of a personal question, David."

"I know, I was just wondering. Sorry if I'm an ass for asking."

I brushed a piece of hair behind my ear. "You're not an ass for asking, David. Yes, my father knows I take birth control. He was actually very happy when I said I wanted to take it, he said he was thinking about bringing the topic up but he didn't want me to punch him in the gut."

"Sounds like your dad."

I gave him a smile before looking at a clothing rack. I felt myself turned around and brought into a hug. I was tense at first but then I calmed down in David's arms.

"Thank you, David." I said into his chest.

"You're welcome, Lydia."

* * *

**Loki's POV**

I was back in my cell with my cuff and muzzle on. Stark injected something into my mortal body that made it to where I was limp. I can't move from my state which was leaning against the cell wall, I was lucky I wasn't face down on the floor. It at least gave me time to think.

I looked at my hand hoping some type of magic would come out of it. But nothing did. I hated this mortal body, so weak and not made for a god.

I finally got some sort of reaction from Little Stark, it was a small thing but now I knew that I can make a big effect on her. I wanted to grab her and fuck her right on the floor in the library when I saw her hickey. But I kept myself paced as I always do, if I'm to fuck the little Stark I need to anyway.

I can't understand why hasn't flung herself at me. I could have any whore I wanted, but not Little Stark. Perhaps she's never been taken by a man before and/or is too afraid of what I can do.

Then again, why didn't I just take her already? I've been out of the cell enough times and I could have taken her then in the library.

I knew I was already on her father's nerves so that was working.

I want to know her name. It must be very beautiful if Stark's keeping it from me.

I'd have his precious daughter, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

**So what did you think? I had to rely on memory because I've had this chapter in my brain for over a month. If you noticed I got rid of chapter 5. That was because I felt like Loki found out Lydia's name too quickly. So, if you were on confused about Loki asking her about her name, well now you know. **

**I'm just saying this now, I am annoyed by the love triangle trope but I'm really going to mix to up so it isn't one of those 'we've seen this a million times before' moments (and who couldn't love Lydia Stark).**

**I'm having a hard time writing for this story right now. I have the ideas, for things to come, they're just not placed in the right areas. So ideas on what I can do are super helpful right now.**

**The poll for the cover art to "Our Love Is Tested" is still up, and will be up until I post the first chapter of the story. SO GO VOTE.**

**I have a question for you guys: would you like longer chapters (like this one) even it was half filler crap?**

**Love,**

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxo**

**P.S. I bet you guys can't wait for the smut! And I have an ego because of you guys.**

* * *

**Response:**

**To daleklover: Someone ships two people in my story? SO COOL! I always thought that could only happen in big things, but whatever.**

**To Amahlia Shen Qui-yan Dong: Right now I'm not even sure where the drama is going to be focused. I want to show the life that's going on around Lydia so right now it's just stuff. But I would say the focus is on both Lydia and her friends and Lydia and Loki. Not much Loki/Lydia right now, but it's coming, don't worry. And yes, Loki's an asshole. That's how I plan to make him out to be. For now anyway.**


	7. Strange things happen

**~Monday, October 15, 2012~**

"Good morning, it's 7:30 a.m. the weather in New York City is 64°F-"

"Mute," I said, cutting off JARVIS. I brought the covers more over my head, trying to go back to sleep but the A.I. had other ideas.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stark, but you requested I wake you up at 7:30," it was times like these when I hated myself.

"Next time don't listen to me."

"When I don't listen to you, you insist I do. It's not my fault you are intensive."

I peeked out from under the covers and looked around me; it was times like these – when JARVIS spoke in a human manner – when I wondered if JARVIS was going to pop out in human form. My dad, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, and I treat the A.I. like a human and so it was only a matter of time.

"Whatever," I sighed.

I stretched my muscles and let out a big yawn. I threw the covers away from my body, put on my robe and slippers, and went on the elevator to the family floor. One of the biggest reasons I hated living in the Tower was having to use the elevator to get from floor to floor. I missed walking around and putting in _some_ effort.

When I arrived I saw Pepper and my dad. Dad was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, and Pepper was sitting across from him, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

"There's my robe," Dad said, upon seeing me.

Did I say my robe? I meant my dad's or should I say my Grandfather's. And Dad said he isn't nostalgic. He still has things from my Grandparents and Mom, like my Grandmother and Mom's jewelry, that he lets me wear for special occasions, and some things of Grandpa's. He also has home videos from back when my mom was alive, he never watches them though, but I watched them, mainly when while he missing.

"Hey, sweetheart," Pepper said, as I walked over.

I let out an inaudible "hey".

"You okay? You seem sad," Pepper asked, in a worried tone.

_Sometimes_ I was able to understand the tone of someone's voice, other times it was like looking at a text message. Thank the lord the Avengers understood this and would, _calmly_, tell me what they meant, after I asked them if _this_ is how they meant the tone.

I just shrugged as I walked up to my dad's arms. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. I felt his left arm go around my waist and felt a kiss on the top of my head.

"I do think something's up with her," I heard Dad say.

"Why?" Pepper asked.

"She's been so clingy to me lately, almost like when I got home after being the attack, kind of clingy."

"Oh! Let me think of a reason why." I turned my head to look at Pepper as she spoke. "Let's see," she tapped her finger on her chin, I looked up at Dad and he had the look on his face that he gives Steve. "There's a man in her house that sexually harasses her, threatens to have sex with her without her consent, has admitted to jacking off to her, and we can't take him to court because of _many_ reasons, and he's forced to live with us, and you let him lose during daylight hours."

"_Well when you put it that way, Pepper, that's really bad and totally sucks, which it does_," I thought. I let go of Dad and quickly ran over to Pepper, wrapping my arms around her, Dad gave the both of us looks at this.

"Letting him out of his cell is Thor's idea," he said, trying his best to defend himself. Pepper wouldn't let him go that easy.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he said, very defensively. I just noticed the doughnuts on the table near us, let go of Pepper, and grabbed one. "Thor doesn't like the idea of keeping Loki in his cell all the time, so that's why he's out."

"And you let him go to into the library, one of the places _your daughter _seeks refuge?"

It was like a game of tennis with this two, my eyes keep going from one to the other, waiting for one to make a slip and the other to rocket hit the ball into that person's court. God I loved these two.

"Yes, that was a poor decision-"

"Very poor decision," I interjected. Dad gave me a look; I took a small step back and continued to silently eat my doughnut.

It was a daring decision to interject when these two were at it, one glace and you could be thrown out the window. (Loki-throwing-my-dad-out-the-window pun intended.) Even the Avengers would let their tennis match play out just because they didn't want to get hurt. One time JARVIS interjected and Dad took him offline for a few days, one time when I did and I had to spend the day with Rhodey at the air force base. These two were nut jobs all right.

"A v_ery_ poor decision, to let him have the floor, so to make up for it I'm letting him use a floor that has basically nothing in it. I'll put some furniture and cameras in it and that's it."

"_That answer that question_," I thought.

"So after he threatened to have sex with your daughter, without her contest, you still let him out of the cell."

"Like I said, it's Thor's idea to let him of the cell. If anything I'd let him root in the cell until the day he dies. And seeing as he's human now that could actually happen. But right now he's going to be in cell for a week, with his muzzle and cuffs on, and stuff in his system that makes him limp."

The atmosphere had finally calmed down enough. "Why not throw him in lava or drown him in water," I finally said, rubbing my hands to get the crumbs, of the amaze balls, doughnut off my hands.

"Can't, I think that would go under the cruel and unusual punishment law, amendment thing," he said, sounding very defeated. It made me wonder if thought of doing that in the first place.

"Since when do you listen to laws?!" Pepper practically screamed.

"Since now!" Dad practically screamed back.

I had to stop the fighting now, I hated it when it happen and if I didn't they would throw each other out the window. "Should I get packed for Walt Disney World?" was the first thing to pop into my brain, luckily the two stopped right away.

"We leave on Wednesday, and you're not packed," Dad said, like he was about to throw me out the window.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down.

"It's okay, just get packed tonight, okay?"

"Okay," I said looking up. I sat down next to Pepper and leaned against her shoulder. "What are we going to do for breakfast?"

"I was hoping you and Pepper would make breakfast."

I looked at to Pepper and she had a smile on her face. "You want to make breakfast with me?"

"Of course I do, cutie pie," at the nickname she placed a kiss on my forehead.

Pepper and I finished most of breakfast when the elevator doors opened. When I saw who was coming out my eyes went wide and I run to the doors. I jumped on Rhodey and he made a groan, and stepped back a bit, thank the lord he used to me jumping on him.

"I missed you so much!" I practically shouted. Rhodey had to do some work and because of it I could barely see him.

While my dad, Pepper, and I worked on creating Stark Tower Rhodey stepped in for Dad in his War Machine suit – which he now keeps in the Iron Man floor with Dad's armor, Dad also took out Hammer's weaponry and put Stark weaponry in it. He was also lucky enough to get himself transferred to the air force base near here and get an apartment.

"I missed you too, cutie," he said.

I looked behind him to see Happy with a smile on his face. I let go of Rhodey and attacked Happy with a hug. I may see him just about every day but he really means something to me.

I obviously mean something to him, seeing as he'd take a bullet for me, then again the others would do that too. Gosh! I really mean something to these people!

"Good to see you too, missy," Happy said.

"Making pancakes I see," Rhodey said, as we walked over to Dad and Pepper.

"Yes," Pepper said, "And you're lucky seeing as we made enough for you guys."

"That's why you made more pancakes!" I shouted, "I thought you just made more because Dad was PMSing today."

Dad gave me a look that made me hide behind Rhodey.

"Well that too," Pepper said, earning a glare from Dad.

"Are you two packed and ready to go on Wednesday?" Dad asked, pointing to Rhodey and Happy.

"I just got back," Rhodey said, "But I will get packed on tomorrow because unlike others," he said looking at me, "I can get packed quickly."

"Pepper, Rhodey's being mean to me!" I shouted, running to her.

"Rhodey," Pepper said in a warning tone. Rhodey just shook his head.

"Lydia, don't you have to go to university today?" Rhodey asked.

"Nope, I did the thing that lets me off school until I get back," I said.

"Homework?"

"I'm ahead of everyone in all my classes, so no."

"Just making sure, and trying to be the good godfather I am."

"Not good enough," Dad mumbled, as he got some plates and utensils. Pepper heard this and smacked his back.

"I do want to do something around the city before we leave. So Happy if you could drive me around?" I questioned.

"Asked Brutus, I'm off work until we get back from Walt Disney World."

"Okay," I said, a bit disappointed but understood.

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked, handing us our plates with breakfast on them.

I didn't want to say it out loud so I whispered in her ear where I was going. When I pulled any she looked at me sad, but I didn't have to tell her the reason I was going there, because being Pepper she knew why.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nope, I was thinking of asking Natasha and Clint to go with me."

"Okay," she said, rubbing my back and giving me a small smile.

**~Later~**

"Why are going here?" Clint asked.

"Because, I need some flowers for where we're going, gosh!" I said. The two Avengers were nice enough to join me, Brutus, and Eric – my bodyguard before Happy came into the picture – on my errands. "Do you two getting me anything for my birthday?" I questioned.

"When your birthday again?" Clint said with a grin, while holding the door open for us.

"The 20th," I said.

My dad and I remember my birthday for four reasons; the first being my birthday, the second for being the day we finally finished making the Mark II, the third my dad test flying it over Malibu, and the fourth him crushing one of our sports cars.

"That's right," Clint said, making Natasha and I rolled our eyes. "And who says I'm getting you anything for your birthday?"

"I say, that's who."

"What kind of flowers do you want to get, kiddo?" Natasha asked.

"I need a dozen Poppies, a dozen Carnations, and a dozen Narcissus." I knew these flowers well, and they're meanings for getting them.

"Why are you getting so many flowers?" Clint asked. God he was being so questiony today.

"I just do," I said, looking at him and then back to Natasha.

Realization on where we're going must have hit her it by the way her face looked, "Oh, that's where we're going?"

I just nodded.

**~Later~**

We got the flowers I needed, paid, and left. Right now we were in the car, only Natasha and Brutus knew where we were going. The atmosphere in the car was strange, Frank Sinatra was playing on the radio but other than that everyone was quiet.

It was when we finally arrived to our destination that Clint and Eric knew what I was doing here. Brutus and Eric got out of the car; we waited in quietness until my door was open, as well as Clint's. I climbed out and looked around at all the tombstones, I saw some people walking around mourning the loss of their loved ones.

Natasha held one of the flower bouquets in her hands, as well as Clint, and myself. We walked silently with Brutus and I leading the pack, I've been to the cemetery a few times but it was usually with my dad and/or Pepper and our bodyguards.

I wanted to come today because my 18th birthday was just around the corner. The three people I wish I had in my life were dead and couldn't see me as I am today.

_Death _was my family's trait. My dad likes to say you can't kill a Stark seeing as so many things have happen to me and him, but that wasn't completely true. My mother's and father's entire family – besides us – were dead. I knew very well my father would never have another child but I knew I would children. So in a way, I was the Stark that would keep my family name alive.

But that didn't stop _Death_ from hovering over my father and I just waiting for the very second to strike.

After what felt like hours we finally arrived at the family lot, I nodded to Brutus and he nodded back, he and Eric stood in different spots watching out for us. I opened the gate for our family lot that my Grandfather bought.

My Grandfather, Grandmother, and Mother were buried in the ground in front of us.

I looked between my Grandfather and Grandmother's tombstones, I never knew my Grandparents seeing as they died three years before I was born. I constantly wonder what they'd think of me like. My dad wasn't close to his father, only his mother, and because of that my dad didn't want to hold me at arm's length like his father did. I hear so much about my Grandfather, even now, and wonder what he was really like.

Some people say I look like my Grandmother – which is a very common Stark trait, we resemble our family members very closely, kind of weird but cool. I heard she was very smart, beautiful, charming, had a way with words, and (like my mother to my father) was the only person who could rope in my Grandfather during his time of playboying.

I took the Poppies in my head and placed them before from my Grandfather's tombstone, they were his birth flower. Then, Natasha handed me the Carnations, my Grandmother's birth flower, and I placed them before her tombstone. Clint handed me the Narcissus, my mother's birth flower. I held on to them and looked at her tombstone.

"_Here lies Elizabeth Jane Stark_

_Loving mother and wife_

_1968 - 1998_

_RIP"_

My mother, the one who carried me for nine months, taking care of me and making sure I was safe and sound. I never knew my mother seeing as she died when I was four, but I had the home videos of her, my father, and I but that would never stop me from not _truly_ knowing her.

I got my sparking blue eyes (I'm the first-born Stark in very long time to have blue eyes), brown hair (my father's is almost black), gender (also a first in a very long time), pace skin, and nose from her. I also got the figuring skating from her mother because she used to skate.

From what my father has told me, when he heard the news my mother was pregnant he couldn't believe it and it took him a minute before he asked her to marry him. Now that sounds strange – my father getting _married_ – but he was in so much love with my mother that hearing she was pregnant only pushed him that last step to asking her the question.

My dad has told me that she was drop dead gorgeous – so much so that when they first met his was fumbling on his own words –, charming, charismatic, benevolent, selfless, very intelligent, honest, the list goes on and on.

Whenever you bring up the subject of her to my dad you just want to wrap him in a blanket and give him hot coco. He misses her so much, but being with Pepper helps him a lot. Pepper knows she can never fill that place in my father's heart, but she doesn't care seeing as without my mother I wouldn't be here.

I constantly wonder what she'd think of me. Did I turn out the way she wanted? Would she still love me? What did she think of Pepper and her and my father's relationship? (Although if my mother was still around she and my father would still be married, but I strongly believe that she and Pepper would be great friends.)

I could never thank her enough for being the one to rope in my father.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Natasha, that's I realized tears were steaming down my face. I wiped the streaks off my cheeks and eyes with jacket's sleeve. I gently placed the flowers before her grave, lingering a bit.

When I turned around I saw Clint with his arms open, I rushed over and wrapped my arms around him, and setting my head on his chest, letting tears stream down my face. I felt one of his hands go on my back, and the other in my hair.

"Do you want to say a few words?" Natasha asked.

"No… I don't usually say anything," I said, wiping a tear from my cheek, "because I don't know what I'd say and I like to think they already know what I'd say."

I held onto Clint a little while longer, this is what I loved about the Avengers, they looked after me, put me first, and where always there when I needed them the most.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" I asked, letting go of Clint.

"Sure, we'll be right over here if you need us."

"Okay."

I looked back at the tombstones and wiped another tear from my cheek. I suddenly felt cold and a shiver ran through my body, I pulled my jacket closer to my body.

I thought I saw movement in the corner of my eye and turned to look at it. I couldn't really describe it but it looked like a shadow, but I didn't really know.

I turned my attention back to the tombstones but out the corner of my eye I saw the shadow thing moved again. If it didn't have my attention before, it sure as hell did now.

I got curious so I left the lot, but the strangeness didn't stop there. I didn't see Natasha, Clint, Brutus, or even Eric… anywhere. Like they had vanished.

Maybe the thing knew, so I started walking towards it. The thing was hiding behind a tree and I could only see half it's body, so I didn't know if it was male or female. My body felt cold and as I walked closer to the tree anything felt like it was taking me even longer to get to it.

"_Lydia_," I heard it call, "_Come here, sweetheart_," that was really weird. The voice sounded just like my mom (I knew that from the home videos) and my mom's dead, "_Lydia._"

I was less than twelve feet from it and that's when I realized it looked like a shadow. Just a shadow.

"Lydia!" I spun around and saw Natasha, Clint, Brutus, and Eric looking at me.

I quickly turned around and the shadow was gone.

"Are you okay? I called your name but you were walking towards that tree."

I spun around to face her, "You didn't see it?"

"See what?" Clint asked.

"I don't know. Where were you guys?!"

"What do you mean?" Brutus asked.

"You guys were gone left me all alone. Why would you do that?!"

"Lydia… you walked right in front of Brutus and Clint on your way to the tree." Natasha said.

I realized it was just my head playing games on me it did that a lot. And I really hated it when it did but it made me look crazy.

"Can we go now?" I asked, pulling my jacket closer to my body.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," Natasha said.

As we headed back to the car I looked behind me once again. Nothing.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh. Creepy stuff going on. I'm sorry for the wait but my muse is having a hard time working right now. (That could be because my brain is only thinking of the time during the first two Iron Man movies. I guess that answers the question of, yes, I will be doing prequels.) But my muse is going off and on right now; it's just having a hard time thinking of filler stuff before they go to Walt Disney World.**

**Just note: I've only been to Animal Kingdom in Orlando (but it really sucked, and if any of you are wondering why just send me a PM) and so I don't know what to write exactly but I will sure as hell try.**

**Till next time, **

**Crazy Narnia Fangirl xoxoxoxoxo**

**P.S. I know it's a bit early, but what do you think my characters should wear for Halloween? And what should happen between Loki and Lydia during it? And what should the gang get Lydia for her birthday?**

**Any scene ideas between Loki and Lydia are really helpful. Or any scene ideas in general.**


End file.
